A Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Parody
by Water Princess1
Summary: complete The adventure ends . . . NOOOOO! Yugi: YAAAY! Authoress: --; Please R&R!
1. The Beginning of Something

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This is for humor purposes only. Now enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Yugi is standing in front of Domino Castle. There is a storm, and the bridge is just coming down.  
  
Yugi: Tell me, why am I here?  
  
Authoress: Because I'm bored, and this seemed like a funny idea at the time.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure about the funny part?  
  
Authoress: Yes.  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Soon, Yugi sees a white horse with proper riding equipment ride past, and he sees a younger Téa in Zelda's outfit, with Mai dressed as Impa riding with her.  
  
Yugi: o.O  
  
And then he sees a dark horse with Marik on it's back.  
  
Marik: * looks at Yugi evilly *  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
And then he wakes up from a VERY loud "HEY!! WAKE UP YUGI!! Why does the fate of the world depend on someone who over SLEEPS??!!!?!", and a small body slam on his back.  
  
Yugi: OW!! * rubs his eyes* What are you doing? * looks at his clothes * And what am I WEARING?!?!?! * sees himself dressed as young Link *  
  
Yugi then sees a small flying glowing thing. He catches it in his hands, and takes a long hard look at it.  
  
Yugi: . . . . . I don't know what to say.  
  
Mokuba: Yep. I was thrown into the role of Navi. And I'm not too happy about it.  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm sure it's one of the better roles?? ^^;;;  
  
Mokuba: No it isn't. At least I don't have Joey's role though.  
  
Yugi: Why's that?  
  
Mokuba: * sniggers * He's Mido! The bully that picks on you!  
  
Yugi: * sarcastically * Why does that come to no surprise? -_-;;  
  
Mokuba: Let's get this over with! * flies out the front door *  
  
~ Outside Yugi's house ~  
  
Serenity: HEY!!! Yugi!! Down HERE!! * waves to him as she runs up to his tree house *  
  
Yugi: Serenity plays Saria?  
  
Mokuba: I guess so.  
  
Yugi climbs down the ladder, and starts talking to Serenity  
  
Yugi: Ummm . . . isn't Saria the girl Mido likes?  
  
Serenity: Yeah. And what makes things worse, is that JOEY is the guy who LIKES ME!! Isn't that SICK?!!??!?  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
Serenity: Just curious . . . how does that hat stay on your head? I mean, your hair is really strange, and then that hat has to stay on. Did you glue it or something?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure. But then again, it's one of those things that you never know, I guess.  
  
Serenity: . . . . anyway, I've heard that you've been summoned to see your Grandpa!  
  
Yugi: Why do I have to be summoned in order to see him? I have to live in the same HOUSE as him!  
  
Serenity: * shrugs * I don't' know why. He plays a few roles, and I guess this is one of them. Anyway, go see him!! * pushes Yugi in his direction *  
  
~ With Mido - err - Joey ~  
  
Joey is seen in Mido's outfit, and shrunken to Yugi's size.  
  
Joey: Are you used to BEING THIS small?!?  
  
Yugi: Yep. And I've lived with it too.  
  
Joey: I have a whole new respect for you pal.  
  
Yugi: Then can I pass? ^_^  
  
Joey: Sorry. You have to go get a couple items first.  
  
Yugi: Whose bright idea was THAT??!!?  
  
Joey: * shrugs * But I can't let you pass until you get a sword and shield. That's the way this game went. Sorry Yug.  
  
Yugi: * exasperated sigh *  
  
~ Where Yugi gets the sword ~  
  
Yugi: I get my sword in HERE??!?!?! Where there is a rolling BOULDER?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Why did I get stuck with this part? T_T  
  
Mokuba: I have no clue. Only the authoress knows.  
  
Yugi: * sounding evil * I'm gonna make her pay for this . . . * makes heroic stance * But I have to get the stupid sword first!  
  
Yugi rushes past the boulder. But it catches him by surprise somehow, and he get flattened like in those Bugs Bunny cartoons. Then he somehow ends up floating over to the chest with the sword.  
  
Yugi: @_@ Let's not do that again . . . * suddenly gets inflated, and opens the chest *  
  
Yugi: This sword doesn't look special. What's the big deal about it if I can just use my deck?  
  
Mokuba: These people don't' have duel monsters. Your outta luck there Yugi.  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;; . . . say, where's Yami?  
  
Mokuba: I heard that he plays Adult Link.  
  
Yugi: Why does YAMI get all the girls???  
  
Authoress is heard from a distance: Your so KAWAII Yugi!! Don't' think that way!!  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;;  
  
Mokuba: . . . . and what about me?  
  
Authoress' voice: You aren't as cute.  
  
Mokuba: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Yugi: Ummm . . . let's go get that shield next . . . ^^;;;  
  
~ At the Shop ~  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: 40 RUPEES?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute . . . aren't rupees a currency in some Indian country?  
  
Mokuba: . . . yeah. That's right.  
  
Yugi: * talks to shopkeeper * can't you give me a discount? I just got my fairy! And on that door it says owners of newly received fairies get discounts! * Points to piece of paper at door *  
  
Shopkeeper: * Looks at sign * Darn it.  
  
~ Back with Joey ~  
  
Yugi: There. I have what I need. Now let me see Grandpa!  
  
Joey: Good. Now I can finally go back home and sleep! Good thing Kaiba isn't here!  
  
Yugi: What role does he play?  
  
Joey: * looks at script, and then falls down laughing *  
  
Yugi: What? Does he play a dog?  
  
Joey: * still laughing * No. Even better!! You'll see soon enough Yug. * continues to laugh *  
  
Yugi walks past Joey and sees a giant tree.  
  
Yugi: That's Grandpa?  
  
Suddenly, the tree starts to talk with Grandpa's voice.  
  
Tree: 'Bout time Yugi! What took you so long? Did you over sleep again?  
  
Yugi: Errr . . . * blushes *  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, he did.  
  
Grandpa: . . . . anyway, you have to go inside this stupid tree costume, and then fight a big spider thing.  
  
Yugi: I guess that Yami can't fight for me then.  
  
Grandpa: Right. And its' a good thing too. You need to start relying on yourself more . . . * starts that speech about believing in yourself, blah blah blah. *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Grandpa: -_-;; WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: * jump 6 feet in the air *  
  
Grandpa opens his mouth, and tells Yugi to go inside.  
  
Yugi: EWWWW!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!  
  
Grandpa: Just go inside.  
  
Yugi walks in Grandpa's TREE mouth, with Mokuba flying slowly behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's my first chapter!!!!!! I hope this gets SOME reviews . . . . . .  
  
Kaiba: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT ME IN THAT ROLE!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And then you'll get to see what role Kaiba has!! In a couple of chapters though. Please leave a review!! ^_^ 


	2. And Inside a TREE? With a Flaming Mokuba

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Ocarina of Time. And I'm NOT saying it again.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
~ Inside Grandpa ~  
  
Yugi: I can't believe I have to do this!  
  
Mokuba: Same here. * looks at pit covered with a spider web * How do you think we're gonna get down there?  
  
Yugi: * shrugs * I don't know. * spots ladder * Let's go up that.  
  
Mokuba: That sounded childish just then.  
  
Yugi: Oh well :p  
  
Mokuba: -_-;  
  
~ In the Room With The Deku . . . something, I forget the name ~  
  
Yugi enters the room, and spots Tristan with leaves on his head, and him holding something like a cone and chucking nuts out of it.  
  
Yugi: Tristan?!?!  
  
Mokuba: o.O And I thought MY costume was bad!!!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, tell me about it fairy.  
  
Yugi: Ummm . . . what do I do here?  
  
Tristan: Well, in the game, you had to use that shield of yours to get by me, and get the slingshot.  
  
Yugi: SLINGSHOT!!!!!! \^o^/ * grabs shield *  
  
Tristan: o.O What's so exciting about a slingshot?  
  
Yugi: I've wanted one ALL my life, but Mom and Grandpa wouldn't let me have one. I guess this fic is gonna turn out for the better! ^___________^  
  
Mokuba: He is starting to worry me.  
  
Grandpa's voice: I'm gonna take that slingshot away from you when you leave, Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: Awwww . . . why wont' you let me have a slingshot?!?!? It's not fair!! JOEY had one!!!  
  
Tristan: * flips through script * Uh, Grandpa? You might not live long enough to take it away from him.  
  
Grandpa's voice: Why not?  
  
Tristan: Because apparently you die once Yugi breaks the curse.  
  
Grandpa's voice: Dammnit!!!  
  
Mokuba and Yugi: O.O  
  
Tristan: . . . . . . let's move on, shall we?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Tristan: Ok! ^_^ * chucks nut at Yugi, and it hits him in the . . . you know *  
  
Yugi: TRISTAN!?!?!? . . . . Bastard!! * Falls over, and curls into a ball *  
  
Mokuba: I don't think I should be in this role any longer then I should have too . . . Seto isn't going to like this . . .  
  
~ After Yugi had his way with Tristan . . . ~  
  
Yugi: Heh heh heh heh heh . . . I finally have a slingshot!! ^_________________^  
  
Mokuba: * slowly edges away *  
  
Yugi: * randomly aims slingshot *  
  
Mokuba: AAHH!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh fine then. * puts it away *  
  
Mokuba: Phew * looks around * Where do we go now? We've been all over this floor. Where else do we go?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure. Where can we get the script?  
  
Mokuba: I don't' know. * looks down * . . . . uh oh. I think I know where we go next.  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Mokuba: * points down to the spider's web *  
  
Yugi: O.O You first!!! * shoves Mokuba in front of him *  
  
Mokuba: No! Be my guest! * reverses places with Yugi *  
  
And that keeps going for about 20 minutes, until the authoress decides to do something about it.  
  
Authoress: * sneaks up from behind the two of them, and pushes them both over the edge *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Your gonna PAY for this . . .  
  
Authoress: My work here is done!!! * suddenly disappears in a puff of blue smoke *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba fall through the spider's web, and land in a pit of water.  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: * looks at Mokuba, and then sees a spider trying to eat him, thinking Mokubas a fly * AH!! Don't worry! I'LL save you! * pulls out sword and whacks at the spider *  
  
Mokuba: @_@ Let's NOT jump through another spider web!! * flies in a distorted pattern - like he's drunk or something like that *  
  
Authoress: You have ANOTHER hole to jump!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: -_-;;  
  
~ At another room with Tristan . . . again ~  
  
Yugi: You again?!!??!?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, unfortunately for me.  
  
Mokuba: Why you?  
  
Tristan: 'Cause if I hit Yugi like that again, then I'm dead for sure!!!  
  
Yugi: -_-; Well then, just make sure not to hit me!!!  
  
Tristan: * gulps and continues nervously * I'll make sure buddy . . .  
  
Yugi: * glares * Good. Or I'll make sure Yami gets you somehow . . .  
  
Mokuba: Ummm . . . what do we have to do here?  
  
Tristan: Same as last time.  
  
Yugi: I thought you would know better then hitting me again . . .  
  
Tristan: Only WITHOUT that minor detail . . . ^^;;;;  
  
Yugi: Good. Why don't' you just give me the information?  
  
Tristan: Because the people who made the game made it so that you would have to use that shield of yours.  
  
Yugi: Stupid people . . . * grabs his shield *  
  
Yugi and Tristan hit the nuts back at each other.  
  
Tristan: Remember this: 23 is number 1!  
  
Mokuba: Why should we remember THAT?!?!  
  
Tristan: It's the road block on the only way out of the dungeon.  
  
Yugi: Do you have anything to write with?  
  
Tristan: No.  
  
Yugi: Damnit  
  
Yugi and Mokuba go through more parts of the dungeon, involving the use of torches . . .  
  
Mokuba: HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! It BUUUUURRRRRNNSSS!!!!!! * flying around while he is on fire *  
  
Yugi: * clutches his Deku stick * Oops . . . . . . Kaiba's gonna KILL me for that . . .  
  
~ In the room with the second * and for Mokuba; FINAL * spider web ~  
  
Yugi: We're back HERE!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: With access to another damn spider web!!!  
  
Yugi: Where did you learn that language?  
  
Mokuba: Seto. When he has his VERY bad days.  
  
Yugi: Ah.  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * I suppose we have to go through THIS web too?  
  
Authoress: Yes.  
  
Yugi: But we don't' have a high enough height!  
  
Authoress: * conks Yugi on the head * You learned NOTHING from that experience when Mokuba caught on FIRE?!?!?  
  
Yugi: * has a blank look, and then looks at Mokuba. Then he finally clues in * Oh.  
  
Mokuba: It doesn't involve me going on fire again, does it?  
  
Yugi: Hopefully no.  
  
Mokuba: Phew.  
  
~ The Room with 3 Deku Shrubs ~  
  
Yugi: Their called Deku Shrubs?  
  
Mokuba: I guess she finally remembered.  
  
They look at the 3, and they see Tristan, Duke and Johnny Steps.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: What is HE doing here?!?!?!?!? * points to Johnny *  
  
Tristan: The authoress figured he was such an annoyance that this would be perfect for him.  
  
Johnny: Grrr . . . I'll get back at her for sure . . .  
  
Yugi: Riiiiiight . . . anyway, how do I get in that room?  
  
Duke: You have to beat the rest of us first.  
  
Tristan: Remember that order I told you Yugi!!  
  
Duke and Johnny: * look at Tristan like he's insane * ARE YOU MAD?!?!? * proceed to beat the living crap out of him *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: * walk past the three silently, and enter the Boss room *  
  
~ In the Boss room ~  
  
Yugi: Man, is it ever dark in here.  
  
Mokuba: * hears a clicking sound and looks up * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: * looks up and sees Mokuba's possibly worst nightmare * AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! What is HE doing here?!?!?!?  
  
Pegasus: Well, isn't' it great to see two of my best friends again!! * clenches Funny Bunny plushy *  
  
Mokuba: Aren't you supposed to be in that spider costume?  
  
Pegasus: I guess so. But it didn't' look at ALL good on me. Don't you agree?  
  
Yugi: Umm . . . whatever . . .  
  
Mokuba: Can we beat you up already? I've been wanting to do that for a LOOOONG time! * cracks his knuckles *  
  
Pegasus: o.O;;; Err . . . . I think I'll leave now!!! * disappears *  
  
Yugi: But weren't we supposed to beat him?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Why did he take the fun out of it? * sulks *  
  
Yugi: I don't' think I want you to have that part of your personality in public . . .  
  
Mokuba: But I REEEEAAAALLLY HATE him Yugi!!!!!!  
  
The blue warp light appears, with a Heart Container.  
  
Yugi: * picks it up * What's this?  
  
Mokuba: Isn't that like your health?  
  
Yugi: I wouldn't' know * shrugs *  
  
They both enter the blue warping light together  
  
~ In front of Grandpa ~  
  
Yugi: YAAAAYYY!!!!!! We're finally OUT!!! *jumps around like an idiot *  
  
Grandpa: And now I'll take that slingshot!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! MINE!!! * clutches onto it with his life *  
  
Mokuba: Aren't you supposed to explain some stuff to us?  
  
Grandpa: Oh. I guess so. You can fall asleep anytime until I decide to wake you.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! * they both fall asleep *  
  
About a day or so later . . . .  
  
Grandpa: And you must go see the Princess of Destiny . . . WAKE UP!!!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: AH!! . . . * sounding bored * Oh, it's only you.  
  
Grandpa: -_-;. Anyway, take this Yugi. You'll need it where your going. It's the Kokiri's Emerald. And now go see the Princess of Destiny.  
  
Yugi: Where would she be?  
  
Grandpa: In a castle on the other side of the country.  
  
Yugi: * under his breath * dammit  
  
~ After Grandpa 'dies' ~  
  
Joey: You killed Grandpa??! What's gonna happen to the card shop? Whatcha gonna do without him? . . . * thinks * Are ya gonna have a party?  
  
Yugi: No. I'm not going to have a party.  
  
Joey: Aw nuts * walks back home *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: I think we should go see Téa now . . . . .  
  
~ At the forest Exit ~  
  
Yugi is running on the bridge, Mokuba flying after him. They suddenly hear Serenity.  
  
Serenity: You're leaving?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. To see Téa.  
  
Serenity: It's ALWAYS TEA isn't it?!?!?! Why HER Yugi?!?!?  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhhhh . . . . . I don't' know?  
  
Serenity: Oh, SUUUUUURRRRE ya don't'!!!  
  
Yugi: I've REALLY gotta be going now Serenity . . .  
  
Serenity: Take this with you first! * hands him Ocarina *  
  
Yugi: What's this?  
  
Serenity: It's an Ocarina, silly! * giggles * Hopefully, you'll come visit me when you play it!  
  
Yugi: Uhhh . . . ok . . . then . . . * thinks: "I don't' want Joey to think I'm hitting on his little sister!!!! Better get out of here!!!" and then he runs off, Mokuba chasing after him.  
  
- -  
  
There's my 2nd chapter!!! AND I'VE GOT A COUPLE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Seto: IF YOU SHOW ME IN ANY CHAPTER WITH MY ROLE, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!  
  
Uh . . . I'm going to have to put you in the fic eventually Seto.  
  
Seto: WHY?!?!?!?  
  
Because you have a VERY valuable role!!  
  
Hmmm . . . If you people review more, I'll give Seto a guest appearance in his role!!!!!!  
  
Seto: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
^_~ That might get some more reviews . . . 


	3. Off to the Castle! And We See Seto Kaiba...

This chapter is shorter. But it's the moment you've ALL been waiting for!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~  
  
Outside the Kokiri Forest, Yugi and Mokuba cover their eyes. Yugi looks up, and sees an owl.  
  
Owl: Hello there Yugi.  
  
Yugi: . . . . Professor Hopskin?  
  
Professor H: That isn't my dubbed name.  
  
Yugi: The authoress can't remember it.  
  
Professor H: Oh. Well, time to get on with my role. So, you've finally began your journey Yugi. Going to meet Téa?  
  
Yugi: No duh. Say, wasn't' the role of the owl to annoy the player?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, it was.  
  
Professor: * sighs * And I got stuck with it!!!  
  
Yugi: Poor Professor . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. I feel sorry for you.  
  
Professor: I'd better get on with my job. * ahem * You can always look at the Item Screen to set your items to the selected buttons!  
  
Yugi: I KNEW that ALREADY!!!  
  
Professor: Hey, just doing my job Yugi. Besides, you can always look at your map to see where you're going!  
  
Mokuba: How does that help?  
  
Professor: I have no clue whatsoever.  
  
Yugi: Then why are you telling us this?  
  
Professor: It's my job. And now, I shall come back and annoy you some other time. * flies away *  
  
Both Yugi and Mokuba sigh a sigh of relief.  
  
Yugi: Let's get going!!!  
  
Then they both run along the path.  
  
Mokuba: Hurry! The sun is setting!  
  
The draw bridge rises.  
  
Yugi: Great, you jinxed it.  
  
Mokuba: Or you should run more in PE.  
  
Yugi: Or both.  
  
Mokuba: Now we're stuck outside for the night!  
  
Yugi: * hears a strange sound * Uhhh . . . Mokuba? What's that sound?  
  
Mokuba: * looks around * Uhhh . . . . oohh . . . . I think you should get that sword out Yugi . . . . and fast!!!!  
  
Yugi: Why? * sees what Mokuba is staring at * AAAAAAAHHHH!!! * pulls out sword * SKELETON THINGS!!!!!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!! * hacks all the skeletons into tiny pieces *  
  
Mokuba: I didn't' expect someone like YOU to do that with a sword Yugi.  
  
Yugi: * panting * I guess . . . that's what everybody . . . expects Yami . . . to do . . . when does the sun come up?  
  
Mokuba: * looks at his watch * another three hours.  
  
Yugi: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Then, three hours later, the drawbridge comes down, and they enter town.  
  
Mokuba: 'Bout time. Do you think there is a hotel around here? I need my sleep.  
  
Yugi: I don't' think . . . . AH!!!!  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong?  
  
Yugi: * points to someone in a ranch girl outfit * Her.  
  
Mokuba and Yugi are looking at a girl that was near Yugi's height, with average length blonde hair, and half circle glasses. You guessed it, it's Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: I can't believe I got this part . . . I can't sing!! * sees Yugi * DARLING!!!!!!! * grabs onto him and wont' let go *  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;; Could you please let go of me Rebecca? I need to go to the castle and meet Téa.  
  
Rebecca: * light bulb appears above head * Let's go together!!!!! My Dad is there, delivering milk!  
  
Yugi: Your Dad was the annoying owl from earlier . . .  
  
Rebecca: But now he's taking milk to the castle . . . * looks confused, and then looks angry * Wait a minute - is the authoress putting my Dad into more then one role?  
  
Authoress' voice from a distance: Yes . . . just like you Rebecca . . .  
  
Yugi, Rebecca and Mokuba: o.O  
  
Mokuba: We see her MORE then ONCE?!?!  
  
Yugi: * shudders *  
  
~ In front of the Castle ~  
  
Professor H: Well, it seems you've made it to the castle.  
  
Yugi: With another traveler too, Professor.  
  
Rebecca: Hi Dad!! * waves too him *  
  
Professor H: * looks at Rebecca * I'd better get into my other role! I'll see you all VERY shortly!!! * flies off *  
  
Yugi: * breaks off Rebecca's grip * I'd better get inside that castle now! * walks up to the vines and tries to climb it *  
  
Rebecca: HEY!!!!!  
  
Yugi: * falls down on the ground * OWIE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: What is it Rebecca?  
  
Rebecca: Take THIS with you! * hands Yugi an egg *  
  
Yugi: -_-; What's it for?  
  
Rebecca: I don't' know. I think you'll need it though Yugi.  
  
Mokuba: Uh-huh . . .  
  
Then they start climbing the vine, and look around when they reach the top.  
  
Yugi: Uh oh . . .  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Yugi: There's guards.  
  
Mokuba: All the guards in video games are stupid. At least, from MY experience.  
  
Yugi: -_-; I need to know a way to get in. Without being caught by the guards!  
  
Mokuba: Hmmmmmm . . . . . I think I know . . .  
  
Yugi: * walks up to the guards dressed up as a pizza delivery guy * [muttering under his breath] This had better work Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: Trust me. It will.  
  
Yugi: * talking to guard * I'm here to deliver a pizza to the king?  
  
Guard: Oh, yeah. 'Bout time ya got here. Now go in quick. * opens the gate *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba enter the castle  
  
Yugi: Wow. It ACTUALLY worked!  
  
Mokuba: Better drop off that pizza in the kitchen or something.  
  
Yugi: Ok . . . and say, where's Téa?  
  
Random Person: I think she's in her garden again. Let me take you there!  
  
Yugi: Ok! * puts pizza in the kitchen and goes with Random Person *  
  
~ In Téa's Garden ~  
  
Yugi: Téa!! We're here!  
  
Téa: * turns around * Yugi! . . . . Mokuba!! 'Bout time you guys got here!  
  
Mokuba: Why? Is the food bad?  
  
Téa: No. I've had to stand here and watch Marik and my Father talk together.  
  
Yugi: And you have no chairs?  
  
Téa: Nope. And now my feet are killing me!!  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
Téa: Anyway, did Grandpa give you a green jewel?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Some guy tried to swipe it and the Millennium Puzzle on my way here. Good thing Rebecca was there to help with that . . . otherwise I wouldn't be here.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. That guy was creepy. He almost gave us a thousand rupees for both the emerald and the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Téa: . . . . .  
  
Yugi: You were saying?  
  
Téa: Oh yeah. There has been a legend past down from the Royal Family. If you get the Triforce, then you can have ANY wish you want granted!  
  
Yugi: Is that what Marik wants?  
  
Téa: That's what I'm thinking.  
  
Mokuba: Well no duh. He would be using it to get the 3 Egyptian God cards and that Puzzle of yours.  
  
Yugi: Well they had to really protect that thing.  
  
Téa: And now I'll continue. * ahem * The ancient sages built a temple over the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce is. And there lies the Master Sword, the sword that supposedly kills all evil!  
  
Yugi: Supposedly?  
  
Téa: Yeah. I've read ahead. And I've played the game before.  
  
Mokuba: Since when?  
  
Téa: Since my bratty cousin bought the game, and then was too scared to play it, so he had me play it. It was a nice game actually. ^_^  
  
Yugi: Ok . . . then . . . you still have to continue your speech then.  
  
Téa: Yeah. In order to get to the Master Sword, you must open the Door of Time. With the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time.  
  
Yugi: And let me guess, this temple is called the Temple of Time.  
  
Téa: Yep.  
  
Mokuba: The people who made this game sure like the 'of time' thing in the titles.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Téa: And now you must go and get the other Spiritual Stones, and then we can stop Marik!  
  
Yugi: With a duel?!?!  
  
Téa: No. With the Master Sword and Triforce.  
  
Yugi: Damn.  
  
Téa: Here's a note to give to anyone who won't let you through. Tell them the Princess sent you.  
  
Yugi: Ok!  
  
Téa: And now Mai will get you guys out of here, past the guards.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba turn around and see Mai dressed like Impa.  
  
Mai: What are you looking at?  
  
Mokuba: Uh . . . you. You have to get us out of the castle.  
  
Mai: Oh. Right. But first I have to teach you a song for that Ocarina of yours.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Mai: Because the script says so. Now listen up. * plays the formally named "Zelda's Lullaby", which is now Téa's Lullaby *  
  
Yugi: * attempts to play on his ocarina * :: squeeeeeeaaak toot squeek!::  
  
Everyone but Yugi: AHHH!! MY EARS!!!!! IT HURTS!!!  
  
Mokuba: Maybe you should get a NEW ocarina.  
  
Yugi: But Serenity gave it to me.  
  
Téa: You'll get a new one later on Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Oh. OK!!!!  
  
~ Outside the Castle ~  
  
Mai: There's Domino village. Where I grew up. See that mountain by it?  
  
Yugi: * worryingly *The one with the smoke ring?  
  
Mai: Yep. You must go up that mountain and get the Gorons Ruby from them.  
  
Mokuba: Who are we gonna meet THIS time?  
  
Mai: I'm not sure. I'll be going now. I have a pedicure in 5 minutes * disappears with that flashy thing Impa used *  
  
Yugi: Where did she learn to do that?  
  
Mokuba: I wanna do that!!!  
  
Yugi: Do you think your brother will be up there?  
  
Mokuba: I hope not. * looks around * HEY!!! Let's go there!!!! * points to ranch *  
  
Yugi: But we have to go to Death Mountain . . .  
  
Mokuba: Too bad!! It can wait! * starts pulling Yugi in the ranch's direction *  
  
~ At the Ranch ~  
  
Yugi: What's that sound?  
  
Mokuba: I hope it's not singing.  
  
Yugi: What makes you say that?  
  
Mokuba: Because it sounds sorta like that one song from the Police.  
  
Yugi: You listen to the Police?  
  
Mokuba: When I'm in the mood. It gets Seto annoyed too.  
  
( A/N: I like the Police. I am not trying to bash them in anyway. I don't' own them either.)  
  
They walk up into the center circle, and then see Rebecca with a juke box singing. There is also a horse standing next to her.  
  
Rebecca: HI YUGI!!!!  
  
Horse: * coughs *  
  
Yugi: Did your horse just COUGH?!  
  
Rebecca: Yeah. She does that when ever someone she doesn't' like comes near her. Which is just about everyone.  
  
????: I'm NOT A GIRL!!!  
  
Mokuba: . . . . that sounds familiar . . . make the horse talk again.  
  
Rebecca: Come on Epona.  
  
????: MY NAME IS NOT EPONA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I know that voice!!  
  
Mokuba: SETO!!!  
  
Seto: * takes head off costume * [gaps for air] It's hot in that suit.  
  
Yugi: O.O No wonder Joey was laughing when he saw your role in the script . . .  
  
Seto: WHAT!?!??! I'm GONNA KILL HIM FOR SURE NOW!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother? Don't' you have to carry Yugi everywhere when he calls you?  
  
Seto: :: muttering inaudibly ::  
  
Rebecca: Wanna learn the song that calls Epon - err . . . Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: Sure ^_^  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?!  
  
Rebecca: * turns on juke box * This is the song! I can't sing, so I recorded someone else's voice.  
  
Yugi: * plays the song with the same effect as last time * squeak toot squeak squeak!  
  
Seto: GAH!!! MY EARS!!!  
  
Mokuba: @_@ Two times in one day is twice the amount I needed . . .  
  
_ -_-_-  
  
That was my 3rd chapter! And I've got a lot of reviews! Me so happy!  
  
Seto: I'M NOT!!!  
  
Too bad for you ;P 


	4. Through the Lost Woods and Back! Plus Ya...

Chapter 4  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Do you think we should visit Serenity?  
  
Mokuba: What makes you say that?  
  
Yugi: I have a bad feeling about the Goron Leader.  
  
Mokuba: And that makes you want to visit Serenity?  
  
Yugi: Sorta. Plus, I've seen this part of the game when Téa played it. We have to go visit her.  
  
Mokuba: Darn it.  
  
~ Lost Woods ~  
  
Yugi: We have to get to the CENTER?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: Yep.  
  
Yugi: But which direction do we go?  
  
Mokuba: Hmmm . . . enie, meni, miny, moe . . .  
  
Yugi: Are you SURE that's reliable?  
  
Mokuba: It's better then just standing around all day! * points to center one * Let's go in that one!  
  
~ Kokiri Forest ~  
  
Yugi: WE'RE BACK HERE?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: Aw man!  
  
Yugi: -_-; We gotta have a better way of doing this . . .  
  
Mokuba: I agree.  
  
Yugi: Do you hear that?  
  
Mokuba: * strains his ear * . . . yeah. I hear music.  
  
Yugi: It's my last option, so I say we follow it!  
  
~ the Inner Part - the maze ~  
  
Yugi: HEY!!! We made it past the logs! Woot!  
  
Mokuba: But we still have to pass that gate Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Damn.  
  
Yugi walks forward, and then a Wolfos comes out of the ground  
  
Yugi: AH!! A big wolf thing!!!  
  
Mokuba: We're supposed to beat it??  
  
Wolfos: Why did you wake me up!!? I was having the BEST dream!!  
  
Yugi: What was it?  
  
Wolfos: I dreamed that there was this long line of sheep standing in front of me. And I had an infinite amount of barbeque sauce. Hmm . . . it was great.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: o.O * slowly edge away *  
  
Wolfos: What? What's wrong with that?  
  
Mokuba: We aren't wolfs, if you haven't noticed!  
  
Wolfos: Oh right.  
  
Yugi: Umm . . . . . can you open the gate?  
  
Wolfos: No.  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
Wolfos: I don't' know.  
  
Mokuba: -_-;;;  
  
Yugi: Does this mean we have to kill you?  
  
Wolfos: I think it does. BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!! * starts crying *  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: o.O;;  
  
Yugi: * whispers to Mokuba * How are we gonna get past this guy? He's crying!  
  
Mokuba: Uhh . . . I don't' know!  
  
Authoress: It seems they need my help yet again. * sighs *  
  
The gate comes down, and Yugi and Mokuba race out of it, and into the maze.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks Authoress!!!  
  
Authoress: At least they thanked me this time * disappears *  
  
Yugi: She's weird.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. I agree.  
  
Yugi: Isn't this a maze?  
  
Mokuba: * flies above the walls and looks around * It IS a maze!! Just how did this game get to be one of the top 10 of all time?  
  
Yugi: Beats me. I just hope she doesn't have us do that new one.  
  
Mokuba: * conks Yugi on the head * Now that you've said that we probably WILL BE DOING THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Thanks for the idea Yugi!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
~ At the end of the maze ~  
  
Yugi: We finally made it through the Deku Shrubs!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, 'bout time.  
  
Serenity: You guys DID come!!!  
  
Mokuba: Hi Serenity.  
  
Yugi: Say, there's something wrong with the Ocarina you gave me.  
  
Serenity: Really? Play it.  
  
Mokuba: * plugs ears *  
  
Yugi: :: squeak toot toot squeak squeak toot squeak!!!!!::  
  
Serenity: AHH!!! AM I DEAF YET??!!?!!!?  
  
Yugi: No. I can still hear.  
  
Serenity: Oh. * looks at Ocarina * I think I know what's wrong with it. * sighs * I think that dancing guy did it.  
  
Yugi: Why would he do that?  
  
Serenity: I don't' know. But I can't fix it. You're gonna have to live with it.  
  
Mokuba: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Serenity: v_v I know. Anyway, I have to teach you a song!! * plays Saria's song, which is now called Serenity's song *  
  
Yugi: : squeak toot squeak squeak!! :  
  
Mokuba: @_@ I'm gonna need therapy after this . . .  
  
Serenity: Me too . . .  
  
~ At Domino Village ~  
  
Yugi: * looks around * What's so special about THIS place?  
  
Mokuba: You can get a big metal shield for free in the graveyard. Besides, you can learn a new song * shudders *  
  
Yugi: A SONG?!?!?! Are the people who made this game NUTS?!?!  
  
Mokuba: I guess that Link is a natural with musical instruments, so they have him play every single one.  
  
Yugi: Well someone JINXED MY ocarina!! I can't wait 'till I get that new one! It'll actually PLAY decently!  
  
Mokuba: I know. But we have to get that shield first.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Mokuba: So we don't have to buy one.  
  
Yugi: Good point.  
  
~ In the Graveyard ~  
  
Yugi: This place is creepy.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: * sees a big headstone *  
  
Yugi: I'm guessing that one is for the royal family.  
  
Mokuba: * sarcastically * You are SUCH a genius Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Let's see what it says. Aw man. It has a Triforce symbol.  
  
Mokuba: Doesn't that mean you have to play that lullaby?  
  
Yugi: T_T Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: I'll go plug my ears and hide.  
  
Yugi: : toot squeak squeak toot toot squeak!!! :  
  
~ Inside the giant Tomb ~  
  
Yugi: o.O;;; Skeletons . . . and bats . . . oh joy . . .  
  
Mokuba: Aim for the bats with your slingshot!  
  
Yugi: ^_________________^ OK!!!! * hits every Keese with his slingshot *  
  
Mokuba: You're a better aim then I thought.  
  
Yugi: I was thinking the same thing.  
  
~ In the room with the Re-Dead ~  
  
Yugi: ZOMBIES!!!!!!!! RUUUUUNNN!!!!!! * runs through the icky gooey liquid to the other side of the room *  
  
Mokuba: o.O; * follows after him *  
  
Yugi: * sees the statue thing with notes on it * This is the song? Inside a tomb with ZOMBIES?!?! Next time I'm doing something like this, I'm getting PAID!!!  
  
Authoress: Actually, this is free labor.  
  
Mokuba: FREE LABOR?!?!?  
  
Yugi: AGH!  
  
Mokuba: Just learn the damn song Yugi! Then we can get out of here!  
  
Yugi: ok. * sees statue thing * : toot squeak toot squeak squeak toot!!! :  
  
Mokuba: @_@ When will they get the picture that Yugi can't play?!?!  
  
~ Outside, in the village. ~  
  
Yugi: Here is a note that let's me pass by. * hands note to guard *  
  
Guard: The princess is sending people around AGAIN?!  
  
Mokuba: Again?  
  
Guard: Yeah. Last week she sent a couple over seas to get something. It's hard being a guard. You get all the dirty work.  
  
Yugi: o.O Can I just pass now?  
  
Mokuba: Ya know, if she heard that then she could take your job.  
  
Guard: * realizes * Oh yeah. I'd better keep my trap shut then * opens gate *  
  
~ Death Mountain Trail ~  
  
Yugi: Now I have to climb a mountain?  
  
Mokuba: I feel that after this I am NOT going to play this game!  
  
Yugi: Same here. Or I would play it and beat it in record time.  
  
Mokuba: Except for the castle. They don't allow you to deliver pizzas.  
  
Yugi: Then what do they eat?  
  
Mokuba: It's a mystery.  
  
Suddenly, a Tektite comes out of nowhere  
  
Tektite: * makes funny noises *  
  
Yugi: . . . . that's weird.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Do I HAVE to kill it?  
  
Tektite: * grows impatient and attacks Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: AHH!!!  
  
Yugi: AH! * kills Tektite *  
  
Mokuba: * panting * Yeah . . . I think you'll have to kill them . . .  
  
Yugi: Nuts. How much longer until Yami takes over?  
  
Mokuba: Another two dungeons  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
~ Goron City ~  
  
Yugi: Uhh . . . rocks?  
  
Mokuba: AH!! ONE'S MOVING!!!!  
  
Random Goron 1: Who do you think this is?  
  
Random Goron 2: Doesn't look like my cousin. He was supposed to come by today with more food.  
  
RG 1: He's delivering the chocolate rocks?  
  
RG 2: Yeah.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: o.O  
  
Mokuba: Let's see if we can find the Goron Leader . . .  
  
Yugi: Good idea . . .  
  
They soon find a closed door with no handle  
  
Mokuba: Do you think he's in there?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: What's that sign on the rug? * looks at it *  
  
Yugi: Why would they put a sign on a RUG?!?!  
  
Mokuba: I don't know. But it says that the Goron Leader waits for the 'Messenger of the Royal Family.'  
  
Yugi: Does that mean I play that song again?  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * Yeaaah . . . I'll go hide now.  
  
Yugi: : squeak toot squeak squeak toot toot!! :  
  
The door opens  
  
Yugi: It opened!  
  
??: Because you suck at playing!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba enter the chamber, and can't believe their eyes.  
  
Yugi: BAKURA?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura: Wrong. It's the spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
  
Mokuba: Aren't you the evil white haired guy that dueled Yugi on the blimp?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes. That was me.  
  
Yugi: Then why did you get thrown into THIS role?  
  
Authoress: Because I thought it would be funny. Oh, and thanks to Isabella- Ryou-4EVER for the idea. ^_^  
  
Yugi: -_-; Great. Now the REVIEWERS are giving her ideas.  
  
Authoress: Yep. ^^  
  
Mokuba: If we ever get used again, I'm certainly going to take that to court.  
  
Yami Bakura: I agree.  
  
Yugi: Back on track. Can you give me the Goron's Ruby?  
  
Yami Bakura: Not for free. For some bizarre reason I have to help this pathetic group of rocks.  
  
Mokuba: * whispering to Yugi * I'm not sure that playing the ocarina would help here.  
  
Yugi: * whispering back * I feel the same. Should I play it?  
  
Mokuba: No! Don-  
  
Yugi: I really want that Ruby!!! So if I don't' get it, I'll play my Ocarina!  
  
Yami Bakura: NOOO!!! DON'T!!  
  
Yugi: Then can I have it? ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: Not yet.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Yami Bakura: Because you need to help us with our food supply. We need that cavern opened, and the monsters inside destroyed.  
  
Yugi: Why can't YOU send all the monsters to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Yami Bakura: Because there are some stuff in there you need to acquire.  
  
Mokuba: I wonder what made you use big words like that . . .  
  
Yami Bakura: The script.  
  
Authoress: I have a spelling pre-test coming up, and acquired is in it. So I may as well have some practice with it.  
  
Yugi: -_-;;  
  
Yami Bakura: Here's something that will let a weakling like YOU lift the growing bombs around here.  
  
Yugi: A bracelet?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah. It just HAD to a girly thing didn't it?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah . . .  
  
~ Outside the cavern entrance ~  
  
Yugi: There's a big boulder here.  
  
Mokuba: And how do you suggest we get rid of it?  
  
Yugi: We make it go BOOM!!!  
  
Mokuba: I guess that would work.  
  
They both climb up to the cliff near-by  
  
Yugi: This must've been the plant Yami Bakura was talking about!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Now you toss it over the cliff!  
  
Yugi: * tries to pick it up * I can't pick it up! * hears a crack * MY BACK!!!  
  
Mokuba: Do you have the bracelet on?  
  
Yugi: * looks at wrist * Oops. * puts it on * Now I'll lift it! * picks it up *  
  
Mokuba: NOW TOSS IT BEFORE IT EXPLODES!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: * tosses it over cliff *  
  
The boulder explodes into many pieces, and those pieces fly everywhere. Including on top of the cliff.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: X_X  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There's my 4th chapter! WITH 20 REVIEWS AND COUNTING!!! YAAAY!!! This chapter is longer then the others too. My chapters are getting longer each time! Cool. 


	5. Through the Dodongo's Cavern! Plus Mokub...

Chapter 5  
  
~  
  
Yugi: What do you think that beam thing is?  
  
Mokuba: Something that could kill us.  
  
Yugi: I agree.  
  
Mokuba: What do we do here?  
  
Yugi: How about we open that big dinosaur mouth thing at the end of the cave?  
  
Mokuba: Good idea. But how do we do that?  
  
Yugi: How about we try to feed it?  
  
Mokuba: THAT THING ISN'T ALIVE!!!!  
  
Yugi: I was just joking . . .  
  
~ In the room with the two lizard things ~  
  
Mokuba: Well, THIS looks inviting.  
  
Yugi: * sarcastically * And those two lizard things look friendly.  
  
One of the two lizards comes near.  
  
Yugi: AH!! * hunches over because the shield is the Hylian Shield, and it's too heavy for him *  
  
Mokuba: Now hit it with your sword!!  
  
Yugi: * whacks lizard thing when he lifts his shield *  
  
And then Yugi finishes the process. With one very interesting result . . . .  
  
Yugi: One of them landed in the lava.  
  
Mokuba: Then is it dead yet?  
  
Yugi: No. It's still struggling.  
  
Mokuba: Hit it with your slingshot then.  
  
Yugi: ^______^ * kills Lizalfos with his slingshot *  
  
Mokuba: What's with you and that slingshot?!?!  
  
Yugi: But this is the ONLY time I've ever used one Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: You've never . . . oh, right. Even I'VE had a slingshot!  
  
Yugi: How many windows did you break.  
  
Mokuba: About maybe 20 before Seto took it away. And then I never saw it again.  
  
Yugi: How did he find out?  
  
Mokuba: * rolls eyes * When he would come home from school and there would be drafts in the house.  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh . . .  
  
~ When Yugi gets his Bomb Bag ~  
  
Yugi: ALRIGHT!! Bombs! Heh heh heh . . . . Link was SO lucky!  
  
Mokuba: * slowly edges away *  
  
Yugi: Really, he was! He got to play with bombs!  
  
Mokuba: Ok . . . then. Shouldn't we be moving on?  
  
Yugi: * sighs * Ok . . .  
  
~ The room with the Dodongo thing ~  
  
Yugi: Hey, we're in the main chamber!  
  
Mokuba: Only we're above everything else!  
  
Yugi: * looks around * Hey, there's 2 holes in the bridge!  
  
Mokuba: And they are ABOVE the EYES!!  
  
Yugi: * drops a bomb into both *  
  
Mokuba: What are you doing?  
  
Yugi: Getting further in the dungeon, what do you think?  
  
Mokuba: How do you know this would get you anywhere?  
  
Yugi: I don't' know. It's instinct?  
  
Authoress: Yes it is. That's how I often do puzzles. When I don't' require players guides anyway . . .  
  
Mokuba: You have a players guide.  
  
Authoress: Yes, and I won't let you read it. * sticks tongue out *  
  
Yugi: Give it to me! * tries to attack Authoress *  
  
Authoress: * disappears in a puff of smoke * Tsk tsk Yugi. I guess I'll have to torture you more in the coming chapters!!  
  
Mokuba: Oh thanks a lot Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: But I want to get out of here!!!  
  
Mokuba: I know how you feel! But we can't go attack the person who's making us do this stuff! We have to sit it out! And wait for Yami to take over!  
  
Yugi: But no one will be replacing you Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Damnit.  
  
Yugi: Yep. That means I'LL be taking a vacation for a bit.  
  
~ Boss Chamber ~  
  
Yugi: A big giant lizard?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
The giant Dodongo walks up to them, and lets out a shrill cry.  
  
Yugi: And I DON'T think it'll let us go this time!!!  
  
Mokuba: I THINK YOUR RIGHT!!!!!  
  
The Dodongo then walks up to them, and tries to suck them in. To a BIT of success.  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! * gets sucked into the Dodongo's stomach *  
  
Yugi: OH NO!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: * you can hear him faintly from the outside * EEEEWWWW!!!! GROSS!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!  
  
Dodongo: * looks a little sick *  
  
Yugi: I've gotta help Mokuba! But how?!  
  
Dodongo: * tries to suck in Yugi *  
  
Yugi: EEEK! I don't want to be sucked in!!! * tosses a bomb inside * Take that!!  
  
Mokuba: AH!!!  
  
Yugi: Oops . . . SORRY MOKUBA!!!  
  
Dodongo: * after the bomb explodes, starts rolling around the walkway *  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!! * starts running as fast as his legs can carry him *  
  
Mokuba: * is rolling around in the Dodongo's belly * Wao-wao -. . . I think I'm gonna be SICK!! * barfs *  
  
Dodongo: * pukes out Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: EWWWW!!!!!! * is covered in slime *  
  
Yugi: EEWWW!!! Don't go NEAR me!!!  
  
Dodongo: * tries to suck them again *  
  
Mokuba: * clings to Yugi's hat * I'M NOT GOING IN THERE AGAIN!!! CHUCK ANOTHER BOMB!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Right! * tosses it *  
  
After the Dodongo rolls around.  
  
Mokuba: I think your supposed to slash it.  
  
Yugi: Nuts * slashes Dodongo *  
  
Dodongo: * gets up and starts walking around *  
  
Yugi: IT can STILL walk?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: How many times do we have to hit it?  
  
Authoress: 3 times. One more should do it.  
  
Yugi: Alright! Let's get it again and get out of here!  
  
~ Outside the cavern ~  
  
Yugi: ALRIGHT!! We're finally outside that freakin' dungeon!! Yahoo!!  
  
Mokuba: Now we need that Ruby from Yami Bakura.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, let's go see him!  
  
Yami Bakura: That is not necessary.  
  
Mokuba: Really?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes. I'm right here.  
  
Mokuba: Oh.  
  
Yami Bakura: And now here is your stupid Ruby.  
  
Yugi: Thanks!!  
  
Yami Bakura: No problem. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you.  
  
Yugi: * gulps * YES SIR!! * runs off with Mokuba following *  
  
~ Zora's River Entrance ~  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: What is it?  
  
Yugi: THE OWL!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Aw great. Do you have anything I could use for something like sleep pills?  
  
Yugi: Hmmm . . . I think I do Mokuba. I think I do . . . * sly grin *  
  
~ About 10 minutes later ~  
  
Owl: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Yugi: Phew. * walks past the owl *  
  
Mokuba: * flies behind him * Yeah. Where did you learn to do that?  
  
Yugi: I found a book in my schools library. It was a good read too.  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
And there is the 5th chapter!  
  
Yami: * sarcastic tone *Yeah. Great  
  
Just wait until YOU have to come in Yami!!  
  
Yami: Aw great . . .  
  
* looks at word count * My chapter is shorter! Just means the next one will be longer!!!  
  
Yami: Poor Yugi  
  
Especially poor you when you have to go through the temples. 


	6. Down Into the Fishs Gut! As Well As Some...

Chapter 6  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Where do we go from here?  
  
Mokuba: How about UP the river?  
  
Yugi: I figured that Mokuba! But just look ahead!!!!! * indicates all the holes in the cliffs, and such *  
  
Mokuba: Oh.  
  
Yugi: So how are we gonna get past it, oh great fairy partner.  
  
Mokuba: Just JUMP Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: * jumps * Oh. That works  
  
~ At the waterfall ~  
  
Yugi: Oh no!!! I have to play that stupid lullaby again! T_T  
  
Mokuba: I hope this is the last time . . .  
  
Yugi: : squeak toot squeak toot toot squeak! :  
  
The waterfall dries up  
  
Mokuba: It worked.  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Mokuba: I hope Yami plays better then you.  
  
Yugi: * conks Mokuba on the head * You heard Serenity! This ocarina is jinxed and you know it!  
  
Mokuba: @_@ Ok ok ok . . . . sheesh . . .  
  
~ Zora's Domain ~  
  
Yugi: Just LOOK at this place! I could get used to a place like this. * grins slyly *  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. We need a vacation. I think next time I'll go here.  
  
Yugi: I agree.  
  
Random Zora 1: Who do you think these people are?  
  
Random Zora 2: They knew the melody of the Royal family. They have to be here on business.  
  
Random Zora 1: Let's take them too the king.  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh.  
  
~ With the Zora King ~  
  
Yugi: Mako Tsunami? You play the Zora King!  
  
Mako: Yes, and the only thing I really do is sit around all day in the water.  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong with that? Is the water too cold or something?  
  
Mako: No, I would just rather do something else.  
  
Yugi: Like what?  
  
Mako: I don't know, but just about anything outside of this role!  
  
Authoress: That could be arranged . . .  
  
Yugi: It would be wise to not get her to start ya know.  
  
Mako: Sorry. I hope that Prince Ruto comes home.  
  
Yugi: Prince?  
  
Mako: Yeah, prince.  
  
Mokuba: Let me guess, we have to save him.  
  
Mako: Yes.  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
~ At the diving game ~  
  
Yugi: Tell me again, WHY do I have to do this?  
  
Mokuba: So you can tell Mako where his son his, and then get the final Spiritual Stone!  
  
Yugi: This stone had better be worth it!  
  
Mokuba: Just think, Yami will take control soon, Yami will take control soon . . .  
  
Yugi: I'll keep thinking that. * keeps repeating it in his head *  
  
Zora: Would you like to know the rules of this game?  
  
Mokuba: Why not?  
  
Zora: You have to dive down the waterfall, and pick up all the rupees you paid with. If you pick them all up in the time limit, you get a prize.  
  
Yugi: What kind of prize?  
  
Zora: It's a secret.  
  
Mokuba: Ready Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Hopefully. Do you have barf bags?  
  
Zora: Yes.  
  
Yugi: I'm ready. * pays Zora *  
  
Zora: Ready, set, . . . GO!!! * tosses rupees down the waterfall *  
  
Yugi: * dives down * GASP!! * dives down and collects all but one rupee * WHERE'S THE LAST ONE?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: GOT IT!!  
  
Zora: Well done! Come up here and you can get your prize!  
  
Yugi: Can't you just THROW it down here?  
  
Zora: It might break!  
  
Mokuba: What kind of prize is THAT then?!  
  
Zora: A DELICATE prize!  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
~ Lake Hylia - or now known as Lake . . . something, I don't' know what to call it right now ~  
  
Yugi: Why not Domino Lake?  
  
Mokuba: Then it would be like the 'of time' thing. Too much Domino.  
  
Yugi: Oh. How about, Lake Dark Magician?  
  
Authoress: I'll just call it Lake of Annoying Tektites for now thank you.  
  
Yugi: Why Lake of Annoying Tektites?  
  
Authoress: Yami will find out when he comes here.  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
Yugi: Look what's down there! It looks like a bottle!  
  
Mokuba: Then dive down and get it!  
  
Yugi: * grabs bottle and reads what's inside *  
  
Mokuba: It's from Prince Ruto!  
  
Yugi: This person doesn't want their father to know that they are in a GIANT FISH'S BELLY?!?!? EWW!!  
  
Mokuba: Why don't' they want their father to know that? I would want Seto to know.  
  
Yugi: Maybe they aren't supposed to BE there.  
  
~ Zora's Domain ~  
  
Yugi: Hey Mako, take a look at this! * hands him the note *  
  
Mako: * reads it over * Well blow me down! He's in a giant fish!  
  
Mokuba: That's down right disgusting!  
  
Mako: Yes it is. I'll allow passage to the fish that has my son. Please continue past me * starts sliding VEEERRRRYY slowly *  
  
Yugi: Aw man! * after an hour falls asleep *  
  
Mokuba: * same as Yugi *  
  
A day later . . .  
  
Mako: You can go see Jabu-Jabu now.  
  
Yugi: * sleepily * huh? Oh! Right! * dashes off *  
  
~ Zora's Fountain ~  
  
Mokuba: Prince Ruto is in THERE?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: o.O apparently so . . . how do we get in?  
  
Mokuba: Wasn't he feeding him at the time?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, he wa . . . wait a minute! Your not making me do that!  
  
Mokuba: Your gonna have to Yugi!  
  
Yugi: How would I make him swallow me?!  
  
Mokuba: FEED HIM!!!  
  
Yugi: With WHAT?! A FISH?!  
  
Mokuba: Yes.  
  
Yugi: -_-; Oh.  
  
~ Zora's Fountain a few minutes later ~  
  
Mokuba: Now put it in front of him, so he can smell it.  
  
Yugi: * drops fish out of bottle * Where did I get the bottle anyway? I didn't see the chicken lady, nor Talon. Say, who plays Talon?  
  
Mokuba: Odieon, I think.  
  
Yugi: * shudders *  
  
Jabu-Jabu: * opens mouth and sucks in fish *  
  
Yugi: AAHHHH!!!!!! * as he gets sucked in with Mokuba *  
  
~ Jabu-Jabu's Belly ~  
  
Mokuba: The final dungeon before Yami takes over.  
  
Yugi: WOOT!!!! LET'S GET IT OVER WITH!!!! * rushes forward *  
  
Mokuba: Yugi! Look out for Octorocks!  
  
Yugi: OW!!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-; Reflect their attacks back at you!  
  
Yugi: The Hylian shield won't work!  
  
Mokuba: Then use your OLD shield!  
  
Yugi: I still HAVE IT?!?!  
  
Mokuba: YES!!  
  
Yugi: * takes out shield * This brings back such unwanted memories . . .  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, it does.  
  
Yugi: . . . . I finished off the Octorocks! Why won't the door open?!  
  
Mokuba: Look up!  
  
Yugi: A switch!!? Nuts!  
  
Mokuba: Use your happy weapon.  
  
Yugi: ^__________^ * takes out slingshot and hits the switch *  
  
~ In the room where you meet Ruto ~  
  
Yugi: BAKURA?!?!?! YOUR RUTO?!  
  
Bakura: Yes. It's a VERY embarrassing role.  
  
Authoress: I was thinking of either putting Rebecca or Kaiba in this role. But poor Ryou hasn't seen any screen time. So that's why I gave him this role.  
  
Bakura: Why did you give me THIS role? Why couldn't I be someone ELSE?!  
  
Authoress: Do you want to be a horse?  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Authoress: I wouldn't complain if I were you then.  
  
Bakura: I'm not complaining!  
  
Authoress: YOU SOUNDED LIKE MY SISTER!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: What does she sound like?  
  
Authoress: One of the most annoying people I've had to put up with!  
  
Yugi: Ah.  
  
Mokuba: I see then.  
  
Bakura: What are you here for Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Zora's Sapphire.  
  
Bakura: Actually, I lost it while I was in here ^^;;;  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: We have to go find it now.  
  
Yugi: T_T Why did you drop it?! * has an evil look *  
  
Bakura: I've never seen you with that look before Yugi!  
  
Mokuba: Just answer the question!!!  
  
Bakura: I was sucked in while trying to feed Jabu-Jabu! Ok?! And then I dropped it!  
  
Yugi: Kinda makes sense.  
  
Mokuba: Then let's go and find that jewel!  
  
Bakura: That's the bad part.  
  
Yugi: Why.  
  
Bakura: Apparently, you'll have to carry me.  
  
Yugi: * gets an angry look *  
  
Bakura: * in a tiny voice * I'll walk . . .  
  
~ Room with switch in the middle of the room and a high ledge ~  
  
Bakura: I have to get up there!  
  
Yugi: I'm not strong enough to carry you!  
  
Mokuba: How did Link DO this?!  
  
Yugi: He deserves more credit!  
  
Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: Now to get Bakura over there.  
  
Bakura: But Yugi said he wasn't strong enough to carry me . . .  
  
Yugi: I'll have to boost you up then. * holds out hands * Come on. Get up there.  
  
Bakura: Ok * climbs up * How will you get up?  
  
Yugi: . . . . D'OH!  
  
Mokuba: Have you been watching the Simpsons?  
  
Yugi: Sort of . . .  
  
Bakura: * notices switch * Press the switch Yugi!  
  
Yugi: How would it help?  
  
Bakura I don't know!  
  
Mokuba: Just press the switch Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Ok ok . . . * presses switch * THE WATER IS RISING!!! AH!  
  
Mokuba: Now you climb onto the ledge!  
  
Bakura: How does that work?  
  
Yugi: It makes me float. Then I get higher above the ground, and within reach of the ledge.  
  
Mokuba: Since when did this game make this much sense?  
  
Yugi: I don't' think it ever did. After all, how am I supposed to talk to someone by playing a song?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Now THAT makes no sense!  
  
~ Room with the Boomerang ~  
  
Mokuba: You had to leave Bakura on the switch?  
  
Yugi: Well yeah!  
  
Mokuba: I don't' think that was the switch that needed a permanent weight though Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Well it's better to be safe then sorry.  
  
Authoress: It's all my fault.  
  
Yugi: Why's that?  
  
Authoress: Because I'm doing this all based on memory.  
  
Mokuba: MEMORY!?!?!  
  
Authoress: Yeah. And I can't quite remember what each dungeon is like, unless I'm playing the game.  
  
Yugi: That would be why the Dodongo chapter was so short!  
  
Authoress: Yes, seeing as I haven't played that dungeon in a looong time. I think about maybe 2 years . . .  
  
Mokuba: You have a good video game memory.  
  
Authoress: I'll go now, so you guys can get the Boomerang in this room.  
  
Mokuba: A BOOMERANG?!?!? YAAAAAAYY!!!!!  
  
Yugi: What's so exciting about a boomerang?  
  
Mokuba: It's kind of like you and your slingshot! Can I use the boomerang? ^_^  
  
Yugi: But your too small.  
  
Mokuba: Damn it!!! T_T  
  
~ After getting the boomerang and Bakura, and in the mini-boss room !  
  
Bakura: Wow, she sure skipped a lot this time.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. But hey, atleast it makes MY role shorter!  
  
Mokuba: HEY LOOK!!! THE SAPPHIRE!!!  
  
Yugi: ALRIGHT!! * climbs up and grabs the sapphire *  
  
Mokuba: Let's go now!  
  
Suddenly, the platform moves and Yugi drops his sword.  
  
Yugi: * falls flat on his face * MY sword!!! * when the platform reaches the top * There goes my boomerang too! * looks from where his boomerang fell and sees something that would haunt him forever * AAAAAAHHHH!!!! WHAT IN ALL THE 7 HELLS IS THIS?!?!?  
  
Bakura and Mokuba: Uh-Oh!  
  
The platform comes down, and they see Bigocto  
  
Bakura: * has a scared look * This wasn't in the script!!!  
  
Mokuba: You have to fight this thing!!!  
  
Bakura: Where's Yugi?!  
  
Mokuba: We don't' have TIME for that! Pick up his weapons and fight the octopus thing!  
  
Bakura: Uh-Ok!  
  
Authoress: OH NO!!!!! The toughest guy to me in the game is fighting Bakura!! And I can't get him out! There's GOTTA be SOMETHING I can do!!! * gets all panicky *  
  
Yami Bakura: Let me take over Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: NO!!! You'll just keep me like this afterwards!!!  
  
Authoress: Let Yami Bakura help you! He can send that thing to the Shadow Realm! And I'll make him let go of you after wards!  
  
Bakura: . . . . * is running from Bigocto * How do I know I can trust you, Authoress?  
  
Authoress: Just TRUST me!  
  
Bakura: . . . All right! But just for this battle!  
  
Yami Bakura: * takes over Bakura's body * Much better! * blasts Bigocto to the Shadow Realm *  
  
Authoress: Now to send you back!  
  
Yami Bakura: No!  
  
Authoress: * sends away Yami Bakura, and lets Bakura have his body back *  
  
Bakura: Oh thank Ra!!!  
  
Mokuba: Could you PLEASE just send us to the room before the Boss room? After all, this chapter is on its 11th page!  
  
Authoress: Sure. I don't think Bakura could take much more of this.  
  
~ Room before the Boss Room ~  
  
Mokuba: Use your boomerang and hit all those jellyfish.  
  
Bakura: Ok * hits them all with perfect accuracy *  
  
Mokuba: That's just like Yugi and his slingshot!  
  
Bakura: I never knew I had it in me! * smug look *  
  
Mokuba: Don't be like that for long. We still have to get into the boss room.  
  
Bakura: Nuts.  
  
Bakura climbs up to the top of the really high ledge in front of the switch  
  
Mokuba: Now you have to hit it with your boomerang.  
  
Bakura: Alrighty then. * uses boomerang, but it hits the wall * What?  
  
Mokuba: You didn't give it time to move!  
  
Bakura: You mean I have to stand back?  
  
Mokuba: Exactly.  
  
Bakura: Seto must be rubbing off on you. None of us recall you being THAT smart.  
  
Mokuba: * hits Bakura in the head * -_-;  
  
Bakura: owie T_T  
  
~ Boss room ~  
  
Mokuba: What the heck is THAT?!?! * points to Barinade, which for some reason looks beaten up *  
  
Bakura: Obviously the boss of the dungeon.  
  
Mokuba: I figured that out on my own, genius . . .  
  
Yugi: Guys! Over here! * they see him over at the blue warp thing *  
  
Bakura: How did you beat that thing without your boomerang?!  
  
Yugi: I didn't know I had my deck and could summon my monsters until now! * pats his back pocket *  
  
Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Bakura: Let's go! * they all step into the blue light and disappear *  
  
~ outside Jabu-Jabu ~  
  
Yugi: AAAAHH!!!! * after seeing Bakura standing infront of him * * falls off log *  
  
Bakura: That was the ride of my LIFE!!! That was SO cool Yugi!  
  
Mokuba: Can we have your sapphire now?  
  
Bakura: But there's something you should know about it first!  
  
Yugi: And that is . . .  
  
Bakura: Apparently my 'in-game' mother gave it to me, and told me to give it to who ever would be my WIFE.  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: * same reaction as Yugi *  
  
Authoress: I'LL ACCEPT!!!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Authoress: What? I'M a girl! Besides, I don't' like gay pairings! And Bakura is so cute!  
  
Mokuba: And it's the only way out of the situation.  
  
Yugi: Woot! I don't' have to be engaged at this age!  
  
Authoress: Now off you go to the castle!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There was my 6th and possibly longest chapter! We see Yami next chapter! * squeals *  
  
Yami: * sighs * girls . . . .  
  
Wow! This is 14 pages in the document!  
  
Yami: For my sake please leave a review. It'll get this over with faster.  
  
And you get to ride Seto!  
  
Yami: Alright! Heh heh heh . . . . * has evil look *  
  
o.O; 


	7. And Now To Save Epon Er, Seto! As Well ...

Chapter 7  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Off to the castle! Yay! * starts running out of Zora's Domain *  
  
Mokuba: Alright!  
  
They meet the castle drawbridge, and it comes down, with a horse riding past them.  
  
Yugi: This is just like my dream at the beginning of this fic!!!  
  
Mokuba: Really?  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Téa: YUGI!!! CATCH!!! * chucks ocarina towards him *  
  
Yugi: * ocarina bounces off his head and lands in the moat * OW!!! x_X  
  
The horse disappears, and soon they see Marik  
  
Marik: Have you two seen a white horse go by with Mai and Téa.  
  
Mokuba: What makes you think we would tell YOU, tan boy?!  
  
Marik: * shrugs * It was worth a shot  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: We have to stop him Yugi! * conks him on the head *  
  
Yugi: Alright alright . . . * pulls out sword and shield *  
  
Marik: Do you REALLY think you can STOP me? You make me laugh! * raises hand and blasts at Yugi with the purple beam thingy *  
  
Yugi: * flies back a few feet * AAAAAAHHHH!!!! * gets up and gives Marik death glare * Yami will get you yet Marik!  
  
Marik: You have a bad sense of humor! * laughs * Now, I must go find that brat Téa! * gallops off on his horse *  
  
Yugi: Grrr . . . Yami had better kill him good . . .  
  
Mokuba: Go get the ocarina that's in the moat!!!  
  
Yugi: ok * dives in and grabs ocarina *  
  
Suddenly, that dream sequence thingy starts  
  
Téa: * standing in front of the alter in the Temple of Time * Yugi, Marik came sooner then I thought. I had no choice but to leave the ocarina with you. Play this song in the Temple, and get the Triforce to stop Marik! * plays the Song of Time *  
  
Yugi: * plays the Song of Time perfectly *  
  
After the dream sequence thingy  
  
Mokuba: You can play with that ocarina!  
  
Yugi: Woot! I can get rid of THIS one now! * tosses his old ocarina in the moat *  
  
Mokuba: But Serenity GAVE that to you! Don't' you want it for as a memento?  
  
Yugi: No. That thing will only give me nightmares.  
  
Mokuba: Oh.  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
Yugi: Wow! This place is COOL!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! Those sages knew how to build a simple temple!  
  
Yugi: * walks up to the alter * Here goes nothing * plays the Song of Time *  
  
(A/N: This is my favorite part of being Young Link. It's so magical to me!! I LOVE this scene!)  
  
The Spiritual Stones fly into the air, and circle above Yugi's head. In a flash, they land on the alter, and the Triforce symbol lights up above the door, and it slowly opens. As well as chanting begins.  
  
Yugi: -_-; Must they chant?  
  
Mokuba: Yes. It's the music for the temple.  
  
Yugi: And if you listen, you can tell they are chanting the Song of Time.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, they are!  
  
They both enter the room with seemingly nothing inside . . .  
  
Mokuba: Yugi! Look! * flies up to the sword * It's the Master Sword! The sword Téa told us about!  
  
Yugi: * investigates it * Yeah. It sure does look like it.  
  
Mokuba: Now you have to pull it out.  
  
Yugi: Like in the Sword and the Stone?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. They REALLY like to recycle ideas . . .  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Alright. Wish me luck!  
  
Mokuba: Good luck!  
  
Yugi: * pulls out sword like it was a toothpick* This thing is heavy! * falls over as the blue light comes out from beneath them *  
  
Now we see Marik, laughing.  
  
Marik: Just as I thought! Little Yugi held the keys to the Door of Time! Now I shall go get the Triforce, and finally complete my destiny!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
???: Yami . . . Yami! Wake up!  
  
Mokuba: Let me handle this. * ahem * SETO STOLE YOUR EGYPTIAN GOD CARD!!!!!!  
  
Yami: What?!!? Where is he!!??!  
  
Grandpa: * dressed as Rauru * There we go. Now your awake!  
  
Yami: Why did you have to wake me?  
  
Mokuba: What kind of dream were you having?  
  
Yami: I dreamed I was back in my own time. I was also dueling. But for some reason, we had refrigerators.  
  
Mokuba and Grandpa: o.O  
  
Grandpa: Ok then . . .  
  
Mokuba: You have to give a speech, don't' you?  
  
Grandpa: Yes.  
  
Yami: Let me know when I can wake up again. * goes back to sleep *  
  
Grandpa: -_-; I won't do the speech if you are asleep.  
  
Yami: Damn it.  
  
Grandpa: You are the Hero of Time Yami.  
  
Yami: Why can't Yugi do it?  
  
Grandpa: He's filled his part of the fic. Besides, you suite this role better the him.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Apparently, you're more popular with the girls too.  
  
Yami: * conks Mokuba on the head * -_-;; You know how much I HATE that!!! * looks at himself * Link WORE these clothes?!?!  
  
Mokuba: Yep.  
  
Grandpa: A-HEM?!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry Grandpa. Continue.  
  
Grandpa: Thank you. Now, as I said, you are the Hero of Time, Yami. But that came with a consequence. Though you opened the Door of Time in peace, Marik came in and stole the Triforce.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!?! I'm gonna KILL him now!  
  
Grandpa: That's right. What amazes me is that you still have your Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami: * looks down at it * Your right. I still have it. I wonder why.  
  
Grandpa: He has cast Hyrule into chaos and darkness. You need to awaken the 6 sages in order to stop him and bring light into the world.  
  
Mokuba: He has to awaken 6?  
  
Yami: How tough are the temples?  
  
Grandpa: Depends on how you look at it.  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Grandpa: Here is one medallion. You get them from the sages when you awaken them.  
  
Yami: And I need to collect them all?  
  
Grandpa: Yes.  
  
Yami: This should be easier then winning all 3 Egyptian God cards! ^_--  
  
Mokuba: Hope this works.  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
They come out of the blue light, and Mokuba is sort of in his Navi mode.  
  
Mokuba: Have 7 years REALLY gone by?  
  
Yami: I would believe him. How long has he been down there?  
  
Mokuba: Who knows.  
  
Yami: Nuts. I can't use the weapons Yugi got.  
  
Mokuba: -_-; Right. They didn't have slingshots in your day.  
  
Yami: Where should we go first?  
  
Mokuba: Did you notice the stand things while in the Chamber of Sages?  
  
Yami: Sort of. My vision went weird on me when I woke up.  
  
Mokuba: Anyway, there was a green, red and blue one. Who wants to go to the FIRE temple first?  
  
Yami: ^^;;; Maybe after Water . . . if you don't have a plan, anyway.  
  
???: Well, it seems that it IS the Hero of Time.  
  
Yami: Hi Téa.  
  
Téa: * does anime fall * HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?!?!?  
  
Yami: I read ahead in the script. Besides, I have the Millennium Tauk too, remember?  
  
Téa: Stupid Ishizu . . . : muttering inaudiby :  
  
Yami: So, how come Marik hasn't found you yet?  
  
Téa: He's possibly too stupid to figure out that I'm this person that magically appeared when Zelda disappeared. Don't' you think that you would notice when someone disappears, and someone suddenly comes out of nowhere?  
  
Mokuba: Government conspiracy!  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: Do you know where we go after this?  
  
Téa: Yeah.  
  
Yami: Could you tell me please? ^_^  
  
Téa: * sighs * Sure. You must go to the Forest Temple. There is a sage I am sure you know.  
  
Yami: It's Serenity. I just know it.  
  
Téa: You guessed it. But you can't enter the temple the way you are equipped right now. Go to Domino, and get the Hookshot from the grave digger.  
  
Mokuba: * sarcastically * I can't WAIT to see what has changed!  
  
Yami: Alright * turns to leave *  
  
Téa: And Yami?  
  
Yami: Hmm?  
  
Téa: My name is SHIEK, and I am the supervisor of the Shiekah!  
  
Mokuba: Wasn't it SURVIVOR of the Shiekah?  
  
Authoress: That's what I first thought Shiek said . . . v_v  
  
~ Lon Lon Ranch ~  
  
Yami: You dragged me here to rescue your brother?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Besides, you'll NEED Seto!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know where, but it'll help get across Hyrule faster.  
  
Yami: Can't I just summon a monster and ride on it? Like a bird monster?  
  
Mokuba: No. Not the last time I checked.  
  
Yami: Darn it.  
  
Ingo (a.k.a Rex Raptor (A/N: * laughs, and falls off her chair * ))  
  
Mokuba: Well, whaddya know.  
  
Yami: Rex Raptor.  
  
Rex: Yeah, it's me. And I got in this stupid role, and in charge of HORSES!! I HATE HORSES!!!  
  
Yami: And WHO made you the head of horses?  
  
Rex: Marik. Man, I can't believe he would do something like that!  
  
Yami: Why do you hate horses?  
  
Rex: Let's just say I've had one too many bad experiences with them, ok?  
  
Yami and Mokuba: * quietly laughing to themselves *  
  
Rex: * temper is rising * Oh yeah! Well, I challenge you to a HORSE race, Yugi!  
  
Yami: * thinking: he must still think I'm Yugi . . . * Alright Rex! I accept!  
  
Rex: Pick your horse!  
  
Mokuba: * whispers to Yami * Pick Seto!!  
  
Yami: * plays Seto's song *  
  
Seto: * comes to Yami in Epona's costume * * takes a long hard look * I WILL NOT GIVE HIM A RIDE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Come ON Seto! You HAVE to in order to get out of here!  
  
Seto: What if I DON'T want to leave?  
  
Yami: Why wouldn't you?  
  
Seto: This place is nice. I have free food, and a nice place to sleep. ^_^  
  
Mokuba: I've heard that YOU would be given to Marik if Yami doesn't win you.  
  
Seto: * blinks * Oh fine! * let's Yami on * But only to get me out of here!  
  
Yami: Ok! ^_____^  
  
Seto: And if you slap my ass you are DEAD, Yami!  
  
Mokuba: I'm afraid he'd HAVE to do that Seto.  
  
Seto: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
The race begins!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GO!!!!! * waves flag *  
  
Seto: * takes off like he's on steroids or something *  
  
Yami: AGGH!!! SLOW DOWN!!  
  
Seto: I want OUT if I'm gonna be given to a madman like Marik!  
  
Rex: O.O Man is that horse fast . . . * his horse starts running *  
  
At the end of the race . . .  
  
Rex: * dancing around like a clown like Ingo did when he lost * I can't believe I lost to YOU!!! And which horse is that?  
  
Yami: Seto.  
  
Rex: Oh. I was planning on giving it to Master Marik.  
  
Mokuba: See big brother?  
  
Rex: And since you ruined my plan, I'm not letting you leave!  
  
Yami: Aw man . . .  
  
The gates slam shut, leaving Yami, Seto and Mokuba with the attacking chickens.  
  
Chickens: * eye Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: * edges away from chickens *  
  
Yami: We have to work together Kaiba!  
  
Seto: What do I have to do in this?!?!  
  
Mokuba: Just jump over the fence!  
  
Seto: Alright. * starts gaining speed towards the fence *  
  
Chickens: * fly at Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: AAAHH! CHICKENS!!!!!  
  
Yami: * whacks the chickens with the Master Sword *  
  
Chickens: @_@ * make chicken noises *  
  
Seto: * jumps successfully over the fence *  
  
Rex: What the . . .  
  
Mokuba: Alright! We made it out of there without me being eaten by those crazy attack chickens!!  
  
Seto: Where too now?  
  
Yami: Over there! * points to Domino village *  
  
Mokuba: Let's go!  
  
Yami: * gets Seto started by hitting his ass *  
  
Seto: OW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!!?!?!??!  
  
Mokuba: In the game that's how you got the horse to move!  
  
Seto: I'm going to be getting my lawyer . . .  
  
Yami: Does Seto just stand around until I come back?  
  
Mokuba: I think so.  
  
Authoress: Not this time. I have a request from a reviewer to ride him. I've gotta go get him over to DMGirl. She should be happy.  
  
Seto: Damn it. I thought I would just have to stand around all day.  
  
Authoress: Too bad for you Seto. * pulls him along * HEY DMGIRL!!! HERE HE IS!!! * disappears with Seto *  
  
Yami: . . . . . I don't know what to say about that . . .  
  
Mokuba: Now they gone to ASKING to ride my brother? Reviewers are getting weirder all the time, I swear . . .  
  
~ Graveyard ~  
  
Yami: * knocks on gravediggers hut's door * Hello? We need to talk to you!  
  
No response.  
  
After about an hour more of knocking on the door . . .  
  
Mokuba: JUST GO INSIDE YAMI!!!! WHO KNOWS, MAYBE HE'S DEAD!!!  
  
Yami: He could be dead. But which tombstone would he be in?  
  
Mokuba: You know of trial and error. Just pick a random one.  
  
~ In Dampe's grave ~  
  
Yami: It's Marik's old mind slave!  
  
Strings: Yes. It is me.  
  
Mokuba: And you're dead.  
  
Strings: Yeah, unfortunately for me.  
  
Yami: Could you give me the hookshot?  
  
Strings: If you catch me first.  
  
Mokuba: Why does he have to catch you?  
  
Strings: I left the hookshot back at the exit.  
  
Yami: -_-;; Thanks a lot Strings.  
  
Strings: Any time. Now follow me! * under his breath: heh heh heh *  
  
Yami: * follows with Mokuba behind him *  
  
Strings: Oh, and I forgot to mention, I'll be tossing fire at you the entire time starting now! * tosses back a fireball *  
  
Yami: IEEEEEE!!!! * dodges fire-ball by a near inch * DON'T TOSS THAT AT MY HAIR!!!  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Yami: Do you realize how long it takes me in the morning to get it like this?  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
~ At the end, with Yami fanning at his hair, which had previously been on fire ~  
  
Yami: This had better be worth it!!!!! * fans the smoke away *  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. I've never seen you so angry before.  
  
Strings: Uh-oh. He's gonna kill me. Here's the hookshot! * disappears *  
  
Yami: Grrr . . . I'll kill him in the afterlife . . . * gets hookshot *  
  
Mokuba: * blinks * That's it?  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: How are we gonna get out of here?  
  
Yami: Good thought. * enters the back passage, only to meet a block *  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * A big block with the symbol on that stupid door in the temple!  
  
Yami: I'll have to play the ocarina then. Here goes nothing. * plays the ocarina, but it has some Egyptian sound to it *  
  
Block disappears. Then they both emerge at the Windmill.  
  
Windmill Guy: Where did you come from?  
  
Mokuba: Up there.  
  
Yami: Why are you so grumpy?  
  
Windmill Guy (WG): 7 years ago, a stupid little kid came in here and screwed up this place . . . I'll never forget that song . . .  
  
Mokuba: Did that kid look anything like this guy? * points to Yami *  
  
WG: Sort of.  
  
Yami: Can you tell me what song it was?  
  
WG: Sure. * plays Song of Storms *  
  
Yami: * plays it with that Egyptian sound to it *  
  
WG: Where did that Egyptian part come from?  
  
Mokuba: Who knows?  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There's my second longest chapter so far! And I'm doing pretty good, for my first decent humor fic.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Thanks to all of you for reviewing!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, cause it'll make her finish it faster!  
  
* conks Yugi on the head * baka . . . 


	8. Ah, the Temple With the Poes! As Well as...

Chapter 8  
  
~  
  
Yami: Let me get this straight - I have to go THROUGH the LOST Woods, and then go through the Sacred Forest Meadow to reach a Temple, get inside, and then solve all the puzzles and save Serenity?  
  
Mokuba: That sums it up.  
  
Yami: Where's my 'good luck'?  
  
Mokuba: Somewhere else, now let's go.  
  
~ Lost Woods ~  
  
Yami . . . which way to go . . .  
  
Mokuba: That's right. You never came through here. * groans * Not THIS place again!!!  
  
Yami: I say ummm . . . left! * goes left *  
  
Mokuba: I don't recall this room.  
  
Yami: I wonder who that is down there . . . * spots some guy near one of the tree stumps *  
  
Mokuba: Who are you?  
  
Guy: Uh? Oh. * goes back to sleep *  
  
Yami: -_-;; That was very informative . . .  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Let's just continue through the maze, shall we?  
  
Yami: Let's.  
  
~ Sacred Forest Meadow ~  
  
Mokuba: I think there's something here . . . * flies to the head of the maze * MOBLINS!!!  
  
Yami: I know what to do! * plays Scarecrow song -- A ^ ^ A * Mokuba: When did you learn the Scarecrow song?  
  
Yami: When the Authoress wasn't looking.  
  
Scarecrow pops up above the ledges, and Yami uses the hookshot to get up there.  
  
Mokuba: Now it looks like you only have to jump from ledge to ledge!  
  
Yami: Even I can handle THAT!!! * does all the jumping required *  
  
~ In front of the temple ~  
  
Yami: Now I have to hookshot up that tree!  
  
Sheik: Well, it seems you made it in one piece, Yami.  
  
Mokuba: Hi Té - err . . . Shiek . .  
  
Shiek: Better. Now I have to teach you a song that warps you to this place.  
  
Yami: Why would I want to come back here?  
  
Shiek: In case you missed something? I really don't know myself.  
  
Mokuba: Just teach us the song so we can get the temple done with.  
  
Shiek: 'kay. * plays Minuet of Forest *  
  
Yami: * does the same *  
  
Shiek: Where does that Egyptian part come from???  
  
Mokuba: I don't know. We're still trying to figure it out.  
  
Yami: Since when did we start TRYING to figure it out?  
  
~ Forest Temple - Room with the elevator ~  
  
Mokuba: What's an ELEVATOR doing in here?  
  
Yami: I didn't think they would HAVE them in this time period!  
  
Mokuba: What's it doing in the up position? Like it's waiting for us?  
  
Yami: I really don't know. * walks up a couple steps *  
  
The elevator goes down, as the four torches near it go out, and four Poes fly around with the torches *  
  
Yami: . . . . didn't those Poes look alittle familiar?  
  
Mokuba: None that I recognize . . .  
  
Yami: * looks around room * Wow . . . where to go first?  
  
Mokuba: * looks down at page count for the entire document * Wow . . . . 70 pages and going . . .  
  
Yami: Really? And it keeps GOING?!?!? Argh!  
  
~ Room with the well ~  
  
Mokuba: What do you think that switch is for?  
  
Yami: * contending with Deku Baba * We'll find out if I can kill this stupid plant first Mokuba!!!  
  
Mokuba: Oh. * presses switch *  
  
Yami: * finishes with Deku Baba * * looks at the well * Well, it had to do with the well.  
  
Mokuba: We shouldn't use the word well more then once in a sentence . . .  
  
Yami: Why? It doesn't sound right?  
  
Authoress' voice from a distance: Just like those worksheets that I already did that were on sentence fragments . . . bakas . . . . I just HAVE to be in grade 8 though . . . fuda . . .  
  
Yami: Where did THAT come from?  
  
~ In the well ~  
  
Mokuba: Well, whaddya know. There's some hearts in here.  
  
Yami: Hearts?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. What do you THINK they do?  
  
Yami: I really hope I don't' have any more fangirls . . . it gets annoying after a very short amount of time . . .  
  
Mokuba: . . . . . These hearts restore your health.  
  
Yami: Phew * sighs a sigh of relief * There NOT from fangirls.  
  
Mokuba: What's up with that? I don't' have ANY, not from what I can tell . . . * pouts *  
  
Yami: That's better then getting a stuffed mailbox every Valentine's day. Trust me.  
  
~ The First Poe room ~  
  
Yami: We have to shoot at the pictures?.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Doesn't that seem alittle weird?  
  
Yami: Yeah. * shoots all the pictures * What now?  
  
Poe: Aw man. Why did you wake me up and put me in the story?  
  
Yami: Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's me. Why did she stuff me in all the BAD roles???  
  
Authoress: I guess you can't wait until my Windwaker parody comes out Joey. Then YOU are Link . . . but I'm not giving ANYTHING else away!  
  
Joey: . . . . ALRIGHT!!!  
  
Mokuba: Uh huh . . . right. Let's get to beating up Joey.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?!  
  
Yami: Let's make a deal. If we don't fight you, then you have to help us with the other Poes. Deal?  
  
Joey: Sure * shakes Yamis hand *  
  
~ Second Poe room ~  
  
Yami: This room is just like the last?! The people who make these games sure recycle ideas a lot.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Let's see . . . I think Bandit Keith is in this room.  
  
Mokuba: Then we'll be happy to take care of him! * cracks knuckles *  
  
Keith: Well, if it isn't the puppy dog.  
  
Joey: Why I outta . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Go Yami!  
  
Yami: * pulls out Master Sword and hits Keith with it in the head *  
  
Keith: Ouch! That hurt!!  
  
Yami: This is fun! * whacks Keith repeatedly *  
  
Joey: . . . Can I join in?  
  
Mokuba: Sure!  
  
~ The room with the third Poe ~  
  
Yami: The third Poe.  
  
Joey: Yeah - and you have to push all those blocks in the time limit.  
  
Yami: Well that sucks. I always did terrible in games that involved completion in a certain amount of time.  
  
Joey: I can tell * remembers the duel between him and Pegasus, when Grandpa's soul was stolen *  
  
Yami: * hits Joey REALLY hard on the head *  
  
Joey: Ow!  
  
Mokuba: -_-;; Let's just get this Poe done with, ok?  
  
Yami: Ok. * pushes all the blocks just in time *  
  
Weevil: Stupid . . . * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Mokuba: * laughs himself silly *  
  
Joey: I think this was a GREAT role for ya bug boy!  
  
Yami: Yeah, we get to beat you up for all those times you cheated! ^_____________^  
  
Weevil: Uh-oh  
  
~ The last Poe ~  
  
Yami: Where could that last one be?  
  
Joey: I don't know. Maybe the elevator room.  
  
Mokuba: Let's go there then.  
  
Yami: We're already there, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
Mokuba: Oh.  
  
Yami: * jumps over fence and meets the final Poe . . . *  
  
Joey: Espa?  
  
Espa Roba: Joey?  
  
Yami: Isn't this the guy you faced?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Espa Roba: I thought this role was for duelists that YUGI defeated!  
  
Mokuba: I thought so too. But then why were you put in this role?  
  
Yami: Authoress couldn't think of anyone else?  
  
Espa Roba: That has to be it.  
  
Joey: But we have to defeat you in combat!  
  
Espa Roba: Crud.  
  
Yami: I know. Let's get the fight started * draws Master Sword *  
  
Espa Roba: * sighs * Say good-bye to my Jinzo for me Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Will do.  
  
Espa Roba: I know! How about I just GIVE you the flame?  
  
Mokuba: Alright!  
  
The elevator rises, and Yami, Mokuba, and Joey go on it.  
  
Yami: * squished * I'm too squished too move guys!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Could you move Joey?  
  
Joey: I would if I could!  
  
Yami: Then how are we gonna get out of the elevator?!  
  
Authoress: I'll help you guys . . . AGAIN!  
  
Joey: How many times have you helped us?  
  
Authoress: Too many to count.  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
Authoress: * pulls Yami out, and since they were all struggling, they all came tumbling out * OW!! THAT HURT!! * got hit in the head with Yami's hair *  
  
Yami: Oops . . .  
  
~ Boss Room ~  
  
Joey: This is a nice looking room.  
  
Mokuba: * rolls eyes * Yeah, with all the spikes around.  
  
Yami: I wonder who the boss is.  
  
They suddenly see a horse floating above them, with Marik on it.  
  
Yami: YOU!! * grabs Master Sword and jumps to hit him *  
  
Marik: * removes mask, to show he is Phantom Marik, and rides off, leaving Yami landing on the ground, holding his nose *  
  
Yami: Gah, that HURT!!! * holds nose *  
  
Mokuba: He's coming out of the painting!!!!  
  
Joey: No, he's over there!  
  
Phantom Marik: * comes out of painting, where the fake one turns back and runs back into the background *  
  
Mokuba: HIT IT YAMI!! HIT IT WITH YOUR BOW!!!!!  
  
Yami: * gets up with his Fairy Bow * Right! * hits him until he jumps off the horse *  
  
Phantom Marik: * floats in the air, and sends a ball of electricity or something at Yami *  
  
Yami: IEEEE!!! * gets hit by ball of whatever * * gets angry face * WHY YOU LITTLE!!  
  
Joey: * covers Mokuba's eyes * You shouldn't see this Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: * eyes covered * Why?  
  
Joey: This goes PAST the pg-13 rating!  
  
Mokuba: AH!!!  
  
When the coast if clear for Mokuba to see again . . .  
  
Yami: * panting * That . . . . should teach . . . . him . . .  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
Mokuba: Phew. Your out of your rage.  
  
Yami: Rage? What do you mean?  
  
Mokuba: You totally MUTULATED the guy!!!  
  
Yami: Oh. That. Yeah, I guess I was angry . . .  
  
Mokuba: o.O  
  
Serenity rises onto her platform, and looks the same as she did 7 years ago.  
  
Serenity: 'Bout time I saw you guys again!  
  
Mokuba: You didn't see HIM then! * points to Yami *  
  
Serenity: Hmmmm . . . . your right Mokuba.  
  
Yami: Can you just give me the Medallion?  
  
Serenity: Sure. * gives him Medallion *  
  
Mokuba: Great! Which temple next though?  
  
Serenity: See the order the platforms are?  
  
Yami: Yeah. The Fire temple should be next then.  
  
Serenity: That's right!  
  
~ Great Deku Tree's grove ~  
  
Yami * lands in front of Deku Tree's dead body * What's that thing down there? * leans down and looks at it *  
  
Deku Tree sprout: * pops out of the ground * HI THERE!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: GAAAAAHH!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Who are you?  
  
???: I am Shippo. Ya know, from Inuyasha!!!  
  
Authoress: I couldn't come up with anyone else who would be as hyper as him.  
  
Mokuba: I see.  
  
Yami: Yugi and I would watch Inuyasha sometimes!  
  
Shippo: What episodes have you seen?  
  
Yami: About as many as the Authoress  
  
Authoress: I've seen the final Thunder Brothers' episode!  
  
Shippo: That's sad . . . .  
  
Authoress: But I missed the first 2 episodes!!!! That's even MORE sad!! * pouts *  
  
Shippo: Aww . . . poor girl . . .  
  
Authoress: :,( I know . . .  
  
Yami: And what's the point of me landing here?  
  
Shippo: So you learn about Link's past!  
  
Yami: I KNOW I'm not Hylian! I'm EGYPTIAN!!!  
  
Mokuba: I know that.  
  
Shippo: What's Egyptian?  
  
Authoress: * slaps forehead * ooh boy . . .  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of school work to do.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I'm surprised she could get some of this done tonight.  
  
And ON TOP of homework was that stye I got this morning!!!!! T_T That's my 3rd one this year!!!  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh . . . what's a stye?  
  
A stye is an infection on your eyelid. It makes a big bump form on it, and mine get big. I managed to go to school today though.  
  
Yugi: o . . . k . . . then . . . 


	9. Major Flaming Hair Opportunities! Plus K...

Chapter 9  
  
~  
  
Mokuba: Let's go to the Temple of Time!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Mokuba: We learn another song there.  
  
Yami: Is it like the Minuet of Forest?  
  
Mokuba: I think so.  
  
Yami: Ok. Let's go.  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
Yami: Is it ALWAYS Shiek who teaches us the songs?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yami: That gets boring after a while.  
  
Mokuba: It does.  
  
Yami: Maybe someone ELSE will do it this time.  
  
Shiek: No, not this time. Sadly.  
  
Mokuba: Nuts.  
  
Shiek: I KNOW!!!  
  
Authoress: I would, but I can't remember it. I can only remember the Bolero of Fire ^^;;;;  
  
Shiek: :O Then get playing on that new game ya made then!!!  
  
Authoress: . . . I will . . . tomorrow (Oct. 13) is Thanksgiving ( for Canada ), so I might. Or I might type more. Hopefully my two styes will go down for Tuesday * whimpers *  
  
Yami: Aww . . . poor girl.  
  
Authoress: * sighs * It sucks . . . . I'll see you guys later! I have to get this plot going ya know!  
  
Shiek: . . . anyway, here's the Prelude of Light * plays it *  
  
Yami: * plays it as well *  
  
~ Death Mountain Trail ~  
  
Mokuba: Let's go visit Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami: Why should we visit the baka tomb robber?  
  
Mokuba: -_-;; He isnt' a tomb robber in this story. He's the leader of the Gorons. He might know where the Fire temple is.  
  
Yami: Oh. Then he might be able to explain why the ring of smoke here is on fire. * points to ring of smoke, which is now currently on fire *  
  
Mokuba: We might want to bring a separate fire extinguisher just for your hair.  
  
Yami: Har har Mokuba. Very funny.  
  
~ Goron City ~  
  
Yami: * looks around * Oh. No one's home. * turns to leave *  
  
Mokuba: Not so fast * grabs Yami's shirt *  
  
Yami: I don't see anyone.  
  
Mokuba: Do you hear that noise?  
  
Yami: * strains his ear * Sounds like someone's bowling.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. And last time I was here, Yugi almost got ran over when there was a scene change.  
  
Yami: Ah. And you think that guy might still be rolling around?  
  
Mokuba: Yep.  
  
Soon, they find the cause of the rolling, but it won't stop . . .  
  
Yami: * gets up and dusts himself off * That's the third time he's rolled on me! How do we stop him?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know! * bumps into a bomb flower, making it explode as the Goron rolls by *  
  
Duke: What did you do that for?!?!  
  
Yami: Duke? Did the authoress run out of people to put into this role?  
  
Duke: Yeah. . . . and random people are probably gonna be put in the next temple * shudders *  
  
Mokuba: What were you doing rolling around like that?  
  
Duke: I was on FIRE dummy! I managed to put it out as I rolled though.  
  
Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Yami: Where's that baka tomb robber?  
  
Duke: You mean Yami Bakura?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Duke: Right. Anyway, in this game he's my 'dad'.  
  
Mokuba: o.O  
  
Yami: How do Gorons reproduce? I can't imagine . . . GAH!!! MY EYES!!! * quickly covers his eyes *  
  
Duke: I don't want to know either.  
  
Mokuba: Where's Yami Bakura?  
  
Duke: He went into the Fire temple, which is in the volcano.  
  
Yami: How did they survive building it?  
  
Mokuba: One of the ancient sages must've been a goron when it was built.  
  
Duke: Or they all wore goron tunics.  
  
Yami: They make you fire proof?  
  
Duke: Heat proof anyway. Not sure about the fire proof.  
  
Mokuba: Then if it IS fire proof, it should keep Yami's hair from going on fire.  
  
Duke: That would be nice. I heard it wasn't very pleasant at Strings tomb.  
  
Yami: * rolls eyes *  
  
Mokuba: Can we have some?  
  
Duke: I've got one left.  
  
Yami: And I get it.  
  
Mokuba: Why not me?  
  
Duke: Your too small for it.  
  
Yami: Besides, you're a fairy. And for some reason, you fairies can withstand the heat.  
  
Mokuba: Hmm . . . mental note, ask people why I'm invincible to heat * scribbles on some random paper from nowhere with a pen that came from nowhere in particular *  
  
Yami: I don't know where that came from . . . .  
  
~ Inside the volcano ~  
  
Yami: * is wearing his new tunic * * looks at himself * I would prefer it in black . . .  
  
Mokuba: Too bad. Now let's get this temple done with.  
  
Yami: Ok * uses hookshot to cross the bridge *  
  
Authoress: I Yami!!!  
  
Mokuba: AHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!  
  
Authoress: I'm teaching the Bolero of Fire!  
  
Yami: Why not Shiek?  
  
Authoress: Shiek is rehearsing the other tunes.  
  
Yami: Ah.  
  
Mokuba: How do I know you're not making that up?  
  
Authoress: Because Shiek IS practicing! Why don't you call her?  
  
Yami: I don't have a phone. Besides, I couldn't work one to save my life.  
  
Mokuba: Then how did you work it when you were looking for Téa in that one episode where Marik was Namu?  
  
Yami: I used some of Yugi's knowledge to use it. Other then that, I don't use it. Last time, it blew up in my face. * mumbles to self * poor hair . . .  
  
Authoress: uh-huuh . . . . . . anyway, here's the song you need. * plays Bolero of Fire *  
  
Yami: * does the same *  
  
Mokuba: Why would we want to transport here?  
  
Authoress: Well, for those players who are perfectionists and want to get everything, then you would.  
  
Yami: But we AREN'T going to get everything.  
  
Authoress: Or so you say . . .  
  
Yami: * worried nagging sound * mmmm . . . .  
  
Authoress: Anyway, off you go. From the frying pan and into the fire! * disappears in blue smoke *  
  
Mokuba: -_-;;  
  
~ Fire Temple ~  
  
Yami: hmmm . . . right or left . . .  
  
Mokuba: Let's flip a coin.  
  
Yami: We don't' have any coins.  
  
Mokuba: Then let's flip a rupee.  
  
Yami: But they are exactly the same on the other side!  
  
Mokuba: I have something that could change that . . .  
  
Mokuba scribbles with a permanent marker on one side of a rupee, and then flips it.  
  
Mokuba: Marked side is left!  
  
It lands marked up.  
  
Yami: You do realize that we can't use that rupee to buy anything now, don't you?  
  
Mokuba: Oh well. Maybe we can give it to a keese or something to get rid of it.  
  
Yami: . . . You mean BRIBING a MONSTER?!  
  
Mokuba: Why not?  
  
Yami: I've never seen it done before. That's all.  
  
~ Room on the Left ~  
  
Yami: Tomb robber! * growls *  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh. It's you.  
  
Mokuba: What are you doing here?  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you think? I'm doing my role, baka!  
  
Seto: * in normal clothes * No one calls my brother an idiot! Prepare to DIE!!!  
  
Yami: Where did YOU come from?  
  
Mokuba: * shrugs * He probably won't answer you. But I don't' think even HE knows where he came from.  
  
Yami: * watching Yami Bakura and Kaiba fight in a dust cloud (never thought I would see Kaiba in one . . . ) * Let's go and leave them alone . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Good idea . . .  
  
~ Room with the Maze and rolling BOULDERS!!! ~  
  
Yami: * looks around, UNAWARE of the dangers in the room * Looks safe enough . . . * walks out * AAHH!!! * runs back *  
  
Mokuba: There are boulders in this room!  
  
Yami: I don't' want to get ran over! What should we do?  
  
Mokuba: Use that Scarecrow song!  
  
Yami: How would the scarecrow get up here? Especially in the FIRE temple?  
  
Mokuba: I don't' know. Just play the song.  
  
Yami: * plays song *  
  
Scarecrow: * pops up WAAAAAAAAYYY higher and father away from them *  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * gaaaahhh . . .  
  
Yami: Back to the old drawing board . . . whatever that is.  
  
~ Megaton Hammer's room ~  
  
Mokuba: Look what's up past the flames!  
  
Yami: A chest.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! What do you think is in there?  
  
Yami: Food?  
  
Mokuba: I don't think its food, Yami . . .  
  
Yami: Oh. Maybe it's the dungeons treasure.  
  
Mokuba: What makes you say that?  
  
Yami: Look at the rusty switches past it.  
  
Mokuba: * looks at rusty switches * Oh. I see your point.  
  
Yami: Right. Now let's press the switch and get the chest * presses switch, and climbs up the spiral, nearly falling a couple times *  
  
Mokuba: We made it!  
  
Yami: * gets Megaton hammer * That's IT?!?!  
  
Mokuba: All right!! Now let's go hammer somethin'!  
  
~ When Yami pounds that thing and he lands in the chamber before the boss' room ~  
  
Yami: -_-; They're still fighting . . . * sees Kaiba and Yami Bakura dueling, but they have some injuries *  
  
Mokuba: And they didn't even notice our entrance!  
  
Yami: . . . . . let's see if Yami Bakura can open the door to the boss' lair for us!  
  
Mokuba: Ok!!! * takes key while Yami Bakura is busy dueling *  
  
Yami: * opens door and goes inside *  
  
Kaiba: I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and blast your life points!  
  
Yami Bakura: Nuts. * looks for key * Where'd my key go?  
  
Kaiba: And why is that door open? It was locked before we finished!  
  
~ Boss' Room ~  
  
Yami: * looks around * The gorons said that we would be facing a dragon in here.  
  
Mokuba: I think I found it. * laughs *  
  
Volvagia * aka, Baby Dragon * * whimpers *  
  
Yami: -_-;;; We have to kill this thing?  
  
Mokuba: This thing eats gorons?  
  
Yami: How does it digest?  
  
Mokuba: Beats me.  
  
A Time Wizard suddenly appears out of nowhere. And then Baby Dragon becomes a Thousand Dragon.  
  
Yami: Ah. I see . . .  
  
Thousand Dragon: * snorts, and lets fire out of its nose *  
  
Mokuba: Eww . . .  
  
Yami: * pounds dragon with Megaton Hammer . . . right on the head *  
  
Thousand Dragon: * nearly burns Yami *  
  
Yami: oO * smoke is coming off him * ouchie . . .  
  
Mokuba: Hammer it again!  
  
Yami: You don't' have to tell me twice!! * pounds it over and over again * This is for burning my hair!!!!!  
  
Thousand Dragon: X_X  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
Yami and Mokuba are on their platform, and they see Yami Bakura come out of the red platform. But he has a black eye and a bandage around his left arm. And a bleeding cut too.  
  
Yami: What happened to you?  
  
Yami Bakura: I didn't think Kaiba would be stronger then that. He has such skinny arms . . . you wouldn't think they would make a black eye.  
  
Mokuba: -_-+ * anger vein is popping out of his head * count to ten . . . count to ten . . .  
  
Yami: How about you give me your Medallion?  
  
Yami Bakura: What Medallion? This one? * holds up red Medallion *  
  
Mokuba: * nods *  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh. This useless thing. Go ahead. Take it. I don't' need it. * gives it to Yami *  
  
Yami: 2 down, 3 to go!!  
  
Mokuba: Woot!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sorry for the late update. My styes keep coming up. And schoolwork didn't help either.  
  
Yugi: You ALWAYS have styes!  
  
This is my 4th one this year!!! T_T  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh . . . 


	10. And There's a Wolfos ALLERGIC to Fairies...

Chapter 10  
  
~  
  
Yami: Time to go to the Water temple.  
  
Mokuba: I think the Zoras know where it is.  
  
Yami: Well duh. It's like being a kid again - only with two more temples.  
  
Mokuba: At least you didn't have to go through the light temple ya know.  
  
Yami: * shrugs * I guess . . .  
  
~ Zora's Domain ~  
  
Mokuba: WOAH!! This place is FROZEN!!!  
  
Yami: Where's the Zoras?  
  
Mokuba: I wonder if Bakura is still here.  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
They walk up the path, and see Mako, in an interesting state . . .  
  
Mokuba: HE'S frozen too!  
  
Yami: Maybe it's cause he doesn't really move much.  
  
Mokuba: You would think he would've moved enough so that he wouldn't be frozen in RED ICE!  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
~ Zora's Fountain ~  
  
Mokuba: Where'd the fish go?  
  
Yami: It couldn't have died. We would be seeing rotting remains or something like that.  
  
Mokuba: Ew.  
  
Yami: Yeah, that IS gross.  
  
Mokuba: Do I see a cave over there? * points past Jabu Jabu's platform thing *  
  
Yami: * squinting * Yeah, I think there's a cave. * looks at Mokuba * Aw, not ANOTHER cave! I just got out of the fire temple!  
  
Mokuba: And it's ICE!!  
  
Yami: * sighs *  
  
~ Frozen Cavern ~  
  
Mokuba: * looks around * Was this place not as cold when Jabu Jabu was here?  
  
Yami: Why are you asking me?  
  
Mokuba: No one else to talk too, I guess.  
  
Yami: * starts walking, and sliding on the ice * Woah!! * crashes into the wall *  
  
Mokuba: Owie . . .  
  
Yami: @_@ Wasn't there a ring for this in one of the other games?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yami: @_@ I wonder if I could get that ring . . . * faints from blow to the head, courtesy of the wall *  
  
Mokuba: It's gonna be a loooong chapter.  
  
~ The room with silver rupees and a swirling blade in the center ~  
  
Yami: Oh crap.  
  
Mokuba: I agree.  
  
They watch the blade spin and spin . . . and see the only way out is through red ice, and collecting the rupees.  
  
Yami: -_-; Whose bright idea was this?  
  
Mokuba: We have to start questioning these people's abilities at making games.  
  
Yami: I agree * sighs * Well, let's go get the rupees.  
  
Mokuba: Let's start with that one! * points to the one near the blades center *  
  
Yami: -_-; You want to go for the dangerous ones don't' you?  
  
Mokuba: Are you saying I should get it?  
  
Yami: Yes. I'll go get the others * walks off *  
  
Mokuba: :o That isn't very nice!  
  
Yami: Life isn't nice. * gets a rupee * These are worth 50!  
  
Mokuba: And with 5 of them, that would make . . .  
  
Yami: I think 250.  
  
Mokuba: * counts on fingers * Yeah, that's right.  
  
Yami: How much do we have now?  
  
Mokuba: . . . . . . none.  
  
Yami: You mean we're broke?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yami: How did that happen?  
  
Mokuba: Could it be that hair gel you bought the other day?  
  
Yami: After the fire temple, my hair NEEDED something!  
  
Mokuba: * rolls eyes * riiiiight . . . . . .  
  
~ Room with the Ice Keese ~  
  
Yami: What's this fire for?  
  
Mokuba: Melting the red ice?  
  
Yami . . . I knew that.  
  
Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Yami: * gets frozen from the Ice Keese *  
  
Mokuba: HA HA!!!  
  
~ Near the Iron Boots ~  
  
Yami: That room with the sliding blocks was annoying.  
  
Mokuba: And your wallet is full now.  
  
Yami: When does this freaking cave END?!?!  
  
Mokuba: When we get the item for this place.  
  
Yami: And how close is it?  
  
Mokuba: I think another couple rooms.  
  
Yami: * muttering to himself * just two more rooms, just two more rooms . . .  
  
~ Iron Boots room ~  
  
Yami: Is it in that chest?  
  
Mokuba: Yep! * flies towards it, but meets a Wolfos that pops out of the ground *  
  
Yami: Do those things ALWAYS come out of the ground?  
  
Mokuba: As far as I know, yes.  
  
Wolfos: Uh-oh.  
  
Yami: What's wrong?  
  
Wolfos: I'm allergic to fairies.  
  
Mokuba: You're allergic to me?  
  
Wolfos: Yes. I go in hives when one touches me. And since your hand grazed me when I popped up, thanks a lot. Now I have to go to the doctor, thanks to you!  
  
Mokuba: Eep! Sorry pal!  
  
Wolfos: I'm no 'pal' of yours! * slashes at Mokuba *  
  
Yami: Why are you attacking him if your allergic to him?  
  
Wolfos: * pauses * Good point. * hives start breaking * Uh-oh. Gotta go. See ya! * dashes off *  
  
Yami: * moves his index finger near his ear in a circular motion *  
  
Mokuba: I agree.  
  
Yami: * takes the Iron Boots from the chest * That's it? Boots that will make me sink?  
  
Mokuba: And drown?  
  
Shiek: I see that you guys are clueless . . .  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: -_-; Thanks for the encouragement Téa.  
  
Shiek: Your welcome! ^_^  
  
Yami: Are you here to teach us a song?  
  
Shiek: Yeah. I wish there was more I could do though.  
  
Mokuba: Like what?  
  
Shiek: Well, something like . . . . being in Mai's role. I would've preferred that.  
  
Yami: You mean being an attendant?  
  
Shiek: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba: Just teach us the song already.  
  
Shiek: Ok. * plays Serenade of Water *  
  
Yami: * does the same *  
  
Shiek: And now to advance, you need to de-freeze the Zora king. You'll need the Zora's tunic.  
  
Yami: It'll help me breathe under water?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, judging by how the Goron tunic helped.  
  
~ Zora's Domain ~  
  
Yami: So I just dump it on him, and then it'll melt, giving him no harm?  
  
Mokuba: Yep.  
  
Yami: Ok * dumps blue fire on Mako *  
  
Mako: HOT!!!! HOT!!!!  
  
Yami: You said it wouldn't hurt him!  
  
Mokuba: I thought it wouldn't!  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Mako: Why did you guys have to burn me?  
  
Mokuba: We were freeing you from the ice!!  
  
Mako: And burned me at the same time!  
  
Yami: That was an accident Mako!!!  
  
Mako: . . . riiight.  
  
Mokuba: Can we have the Zora tunic?  
  
Mako: This thing? * holds it up * It doesn't look like it would fit Yami . . .  
  
Yami: Why? Is it a size too small?  
  
Mako: Yes, it is a size too small Yami.  
  
Mokuba: Can we get it in his size?  
  
Mako: Yeah, but it'll take about a week to make.  
  
Yami: -_-; The sooner you give it to me, the sooner we'll be done with this stupid parody!!  
  
Mako: OH!! Now that you put it that way . . .  
  
~ Lake of the Annoying Tektites ~  
  
Yami: That was fast.  
  
Mokuba: Compared to what he said, yeah, it was fast.  
  
Yami: I didn't think this place would be so dry.  
  
Mokuba: Me neither.  
  
Seto: Stupid . . . authoress . . . I'm gonna get her back for this . . .  
  
Yami: Shut up Kaiba. It wasn't THAT bad!  
  
Seto: That's what you think . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Err . . . let's go get inside that temple, Yami . . . ^^;;;  
  
Yami: Good idea * gets in the water with his Zora Tunic and Iron Boots * What now?  
  
Mokuba: Hit that thing with your hookshot.  
  
Yami: ^__^ OK!! * hits the eye thing *  
  
Mokuba: You and Yugi like to have happy weapons, don't you?  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There! Now I've also saved the rest of the fic into a separate document, cause you have NO IDEA how long it takes to cut the rest of it.  
  
Yugi: That's only cause you keep those chapters.  
  
But I LIKE to keep them! Oh, and my stye is gone!! Yay for me!  
  
Yugi: You keep spelling it wrong. It's sty. Not stye.  
  
Oh well :P 


	11. Poor Yami being a duck!

Chapter 11  
  
~  
  
Yami: * takes off Iron Boots, floats to the surface and gasps for air * Tell me again, WHO built this?  
  
Mokuba: The Zora's.  
  
Yami: I've seriously gonna kill them for making a temple that involves sinking and swimming . . . * proceeds to sink to the bottom floor *  
  
Mokuba: O.O Uh oh . . . . . .  
  
Yami: What? * enters a chamber with two torches * . . . . oh.  
  
Bakura: Yami!! What are you doing here?  
  
Yami: Just doing my job ya know . . . .  
  
Bakura: Oh. Well, that's nice.  
  
Mokuba: It looks like you've . . . grown into your . . . role, Bakura . . . * looks at the Ruto costume *  
  
Bakura: * looks as well * It's not like I WANT to wear it! I have too! Or the authoress will make me do another stupid role!!  
  
Yami: I wish she would replace me with you. She did that to Yugi in the dungeon that was in a giant fish.  
  
Bakura: I wish she wouldn't . . .  
  
Mokuba: By the way, what happened to Jabu-Jabu?  
  
Bakura: I don't know.  
  
Mokuba: But your dad once said that you tended to him!  
  
Bakura: Maybe I just didn't feed him one day . . .  
  
Yami: -_-; Can you help me with this temple?  
  
Bakura: Sure! If it gets me out of this costume!!! * swims upwards *  
  
Yami: * follows Bakura *  
  
Bakura: You have to play a song in order to raise the water level. And that's how you get around the temple.  
  
Mokuba: He has to play a song? Which one?  
  
Bakura: Téa's Lullaby.  
  
Yami: But I don't know it.  
  
Mokuba: You played it to get in Zora's Domain!  
  
Yami: I don't remember it.  
  
Mokuba and Bakura: -___-;;;;;  
  
Bakura: Shouldn't you have it recorded?  
  
Yami: * goes through his stuff * Here it is!! * plays it *  
  
The water level goes down . . . or is it up?  
  
Bakura: That wasn't supposed to happen . . .  
  
Mokuba: The water is going up AND down?  
  
Yami: Great. Just great . . . .  
  
~ The water fall with the moving platforms ~  
  
Bakura: * sighs *  
  
Mokuba: What? What's wrong with this room?  
  
Yami: Look at those platforms . . . where do they end up?  
  
Bakura: Going around in a cycle, idiot . . .  
  
Yami: TAKE THAT BACK!!!!! * starts a dust cloud fight with Bakura *  
  
Mokuba: -___-;;;;; I think I'll go on . . . * enters the next room because he can fly *  
  
Yami and Bakura: * still fighting *  
  
~ With Mokuba ~  
  
Mokuba: What's with this place? They really need to redecorate.  
  
Dark Link (or for now, Dark Yami): Who are you?  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! . . . . wait a minute . . . you look like Yami!  
  
Dark Yami: And I'm waiting for him to get here so I can kill him.  
  
Mokuba: Why do you want to kill him?  
  
Dark Yami: I don't know, to be honest.  
  
Mokuba: Then why are you here? Why not be on vacation?  
  
Dark Yami: . . . . now that I think about it . . . why am I NOT on vacation? Or have a DECENT job? This one has REALLY bad pay! Ya know, thanks for stopping by.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Dark Yami: Now I want to quit! And you helped me realize that! Bye! * vanishes *  
  
Mokuba: o.O; That was . . . . bizarre . . .  
  
Yami and Bakura enter the room, Bakura with a black eye and Yami with a bandage around his nose.  
  
Bakura: What happened here?  
  
Mokuba: I meet this guy that called himself 'Dark Yami'. Anyway, he just went and quit his job!  
  
Yami: Was he supposed to fight me?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yami: :D Thanks for getting rid of him for me!  
  
Bakura: -_-;  
  
~ Longshot room ~  
  
Bakura: . . . . . . . That's IT?!?!?!  
  
Yami: My happy weapon got an upgrade!! ^_______^  
  
Mokuba: * whispering to Bakura * Don't talk to him about his happy weapon . . . he gets defensive . . .  
  
Bakura: Oh.  
  
Mokuba: Where now?  
  
Yami: And now to go kick the boss' ass!  
  
Bakura: . . . assuming it HAS one.  
  
Mokuba: It doesn't?  
  
Bakura: It's not in the script.  
  
Yami: Damn. No butt kicking . . .  
  
Mokuba: Maybe you should make this block vanish Yami.  
  
Bakura: Yes. That WOULD make us progress at a MUCH faster rate.  
  
Yami: Fine * plays Song of Time, and the block disappears *  
  
Bakura: So now we go down the hole?  
  
Yami: Yeah, dummy * jumps down hole *  
  
Bakura: HEY!!! * jumps in after him *  
  
Mokuba: Wait up guys! * flies down after them *  
  
Yami: What a weird room . . .  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Lots of whirlpools.  
  
Mokuba: And it looks like the current goes pretty fast too.  
  
Yami: Who wants to go first?  
  
Bakura, Mokuba and Yami all point to one another. Until Bakura finally caves in and leaps into the river.  
  
Bakura: I'M CAUGHT IN A WHIRLPOOL!!!!!! . . . . . I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!!!!!! * pukes *  
  
Yami: * grossed out look *  
  
Mokuba: Maybe you should go and help him Yami.  
  
Yami: All right . . . * puts on Iron Boots and struggles to help Bakura *  
  
Mokuba: * slaps his forehead * It's gonna be a loooooong day . . .  
  
Yami: * gets onto a solid surface holding onto the currently sick Bakura * I hate this place * spits out some water *  
  
~ Boss Key's room ~  
  
Yami: This looks simple enough.  
  
Bakura: There HAS to be a hidden trap or something somewhere!  
  
Mokuba: No there isn't - unless your referring to the tektites on the other side of the room. But Yami can just pick them off from here.  
  
Yami: heh heh heh . . . * kills the tektites with his bow *  
  
Mokuba: Now he just has to jump across.  
  
Yami: * jumps across and gets the key * See? This room wasn't' THAT bad.  
  
Bakura: . . . .  
  
~ Room before the boss' room ~  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Mokuba: Oh dear . . . .  
  
Bakura: . . . . spikes sliding across the floor on an UPHILL slant?!  
  
Yami: Brown trousers time.  
  
Mokuba: No doubt about THAT Yami . . .  
  
Bakura: But your not wearing trousers  
  
Yami: * looks at his outfit * That's right. I gotta hold it in then.  
  
Bakura: * snickers *  
  
Yami: -_-;; Shut up.  
  
Mokuba: Stop it you two. How are we gonna get up there?  
  
Yami: * pushes Bakura ahead * Be my guest!  
  
Bakura: HEY!!!! * manages to get by unscathed *  
  
Authoress: That wasn't' very nice Yami!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, that was REALLY mean! I don't' think even SETO would do that - even to YOU!!!  
  
Authoress: Which makes it perfect for my documentary!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Authoress: * pulls out video camera *  
  
Mokuba: YOUR TAPING US?!?!?!  
  
Authoress: Yep. And then I'll have EVERYONE else watch it too!  
  
Yami: . . . bitch . . .  
  
Mokuba: O.O  
  
Authoress: Alright then Yami . . . * waves hands *  
  
Yami: * turns into a duck * quack? QUACK!!!! * runs around like Joey *  
  
Authoress: Heh. That's what you get for calling me a bitch, and being mean to Bakura. That should be punishment enough, especially seeing as you have to fight the BOSS like that!!  
  
Bakura: Hey! I'm at the top!!! * got up there as the ruckus was happening *  
  
Yami: quack . . . . v_v  
  
~ Boss Room ~  
  
Mokuba: It seems like nothings here . . .  
  
Yami: Quack!  
  
Bakura: * still laughing at Yami * HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the water moves!  
  
Morpha: * grabs Yami *  
  
Yami: QUAAACK!!! [translation: HEEELLLP!!!!]  
  
Mokuba: You have to help him Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I don't' have any of his equipment! He has it!  
  
Mokuba: But I don't see any of it on him!  
  
Bakura: It's kinda like when Link took that cuccko out of his shirt. Why out of his shirt, I don't' know why, when all he did was put it behind his shield.  
  
Mokuba: Where did it go?  
  
Bakura: Who knows?  
  
Yami: QUUUUAAAACCK!!!!!!! [translation: Someone take my weapons and KILL this thing!!! Please!!]  
  
Mokuba: I don't' think that quack was long enough for that long a message.  
  
Bakura: * shrugs * Whatever.  
  
Yami: * manages to get to Morpha's core and pecks it * QUACK!  
  
Morpha: * tosses Yami to the other side of the room *  
  
Yami: @_@ quaauauack . . . . * goes in a distorted pattern, after hitting the wall *  
  
Bakura: Ouch.  
  
Mokuba: Now you can get Yami's weapons!  
  
Bakura: * sighs * Alright . . . * takes them from Yami *  
  
Yami: Quack!!! [translation: Thanks!!!]  
  
Mokuba: Now beat up that slime thing and get us out of this dungeon!  
  
Bakura: Just like last time . . . * sighs *  
  
Morpha: -_-;  
  
Bakura: * hookshots and kills Morpha with his sword *  
  
Morpha: * dies *  
  
Yami: Quack! [translation: Yay!]  
  
They all enter the blue warp thingy.  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
Yami: * is still a duck * Quack!!! :O  
  
Mokuba: I think he's angry he's still a duck.  
  
Yami Bakura's voice from a distance: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * he soon collapses *  
  
Bakura: * rises out of the blue platform * Well, that was most interesting Yami I've ever met.  
  
Yami: QUACK!!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-; When do you think the authoress is gonna change him back?  
  
Bakura: WHY should he change back? It would be interesting watching him duel then!!!  
  
Mokuba: I admit that it WOULD be interesting, but we need him for the plot!  
  
Bakura: But he's the DUCK of Time! That would be a GREAAT plot twist!  
  
Authoress: Yami, I'll change you back when you leave this chamber, ok? That should provide MORE then enough laughs for today!!!  
  
Yami: Quack . . .  
  
Bakura: Ok. Here's the Medallion you need. And let me know if he turns back into a duck.  
  
Mokuba: Will do!  
  
Yami: Quack!  
  
~ Lake of Annoying Tektites ~  
  
Yami: I have my body back!! HURRAH!  
  
Mokuba: Too bad Seto didn't' see that.  
  
Seto: I did. The authoress showed me. You KNOW that she could blackmail you with that stuff Yami.  
  
Yami: . . . . don't remind me.  
  
Seto: But I will! * falls to the ground laughing *  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;  
  
Shiek: Done yet?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Shiek: Good. 'Cause if you look now, then you'd see that the lake is back to it's full amount.  
  
Yami: And your point?  
  
Shiek: I don't' know. But if you shoot an arrow at the sun, you'll get the fire arrow.  
  
Mokuba: Wouldn't Ra be angry at him after that?  
  
Shiek: . . . I guess he would be.  
  
Mokuba: I'll shoot then! * shoots the sun with his own miniature bow *  
  
Yami: Where did you get that?  
  
Mokuba: Seto, for my birthday! ^__^  
  
Yami: Ah.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There's my 11th chapter! This is the best fic I have! It has MORE then 50 reviews! I love you all!  
  
Yugi: And then she'll finish this faster.  
  
Yeah. Oh, and does anyone know the ending to Majora's Mask?  
  
Yugi: Cant' you play it?  
  
I don't have it!!! T_T  
  
Yugi: Why do you want to know the ending?  
  
So I can start that Zelda fic I want to do!  
  
Yugi: Ah. 


	12. And now, Seto has a more IMPORTANT role ...

Chapter 12  
  
~  
  
Yami: Tell me again, why are we heading to the temple of time?  
  
Mokuba: Cause the authoress said so! And I don't want to know what it's like to go against her like that! Especially after reading some translated Zelda manga!  
  
Yami: There's Zelda manga?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. It's weird what you find on the internet.  
  
Yami: Ah.  
  
Authoress: AND YOUNG LINK AND ADULT LINK ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUTTE!!!! * goes in fan girl mode *  
  
Yami: How many has she read today?  
  
Mokuba: All of the ones on the site . . . including Oracle of Seasons.  
  
Yami: DON'T TELL ME SHE'S GONNA MAKE US DO THAT!!!!  
  
Authoress: If I do, then it would either follow the manga (which has nothing on the dungeons - it has absolutely nothing on them), or it would be on the game.  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
Authoress: Go back in time already! Then we get to see Yugi!  
  
Yami: Yahoo! A break!! * puts Master Sword in the pedestal *  
  
~ 7 Years Earlier ~  
  
Yugi: Aw man. I'm back in THIS role!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. And I'm back with YOU!  
  
Yugi: What's wrong with me?  
  
Mokuba: It's just like being with YAMI!  
  
Yugi: And what's wrong with Yami?  
  
Mokuba: A lot. He was really annoying.  
  
Yami's voice: HEY!!!!  
  
Yugi: o.O  
  
~ Kakariko Village ~  
  
Mokuba: We're here to get the Lens of Truth.  
  
Yugi: Why do we need it?  
  
Mokuba: To go through the desert.  
  
Yugi: And the next temple is there?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: But I thought the next temple was the Shadow Temple.  
  
Authoress: Not when I play it! I always do the Spirit Temple before the Shadow!  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Authoress: * shrugs * Maybe it's cause the platform orange comes before the purple one. I don't' know.  
  
Mokuba: Is it easier?  
  
Authoress: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: That might be it. Is Ishizu there?  
  
Authoress: Yes. That's why she hasn't appeared yet.  
  
Mokuba: Isn't she supposed to be Marik's girlfriend?  
  
Yugi: . . . . . .  
  
~ The Well, after Yugi played the song of storms ~  
  
Mokuba: Well, this time travel stuff is confusing.  
  
Yugi: What makes you say that?  
  
Mokuba: That windmill guy learned that song from you. But you learned it from him 7 years from now!  
  
Yugi: Oh. Well, that's what we get for messing with time. Now lets find that stupid lens already.  
  
Mokuba: Alright.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Listen well . . .  
  
Mokuba: * jumps in the air * W-what was that??!  
  
Yugi: I don't' know.  
  
Mysterious Voice: * whispering to someone * What's my line?  
  
Someone: I can't remember either!  
  
Mysterious Voice: D'oh!  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: Are they supposed to make this place scary or something? Cause it isn't working.  
  
Yugi: I agree.  
  
~ Room with the white monster thing which I don't know the name of ~  
  
Mokuba: Long title.  
  
Yugi: I see she's forgetting stuff again.  
  
Authoress: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: Let's not get her angry Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Aw.  
  
Authoress: Monster, start attacking them.  
  
Yugi: WHAT ARE YOU TELLING IT TO DO!!?!?!??!  
  
Authoress: Attack you, dummy!  
  
Mokuba: She can sure hold a grudge!  
  
Authoress: This is MY fic after all.  
  
Monster: * goes towards Yugi and starts biting him *  
  
Yugi: * starts going into a frenzy and kills the thing in no time *  
  
Mokuba: Wow. A new record! 30 seconds!  
  
Authoress: You still need to work on it Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Grrrrr . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Open that chest that just materialized!  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Authoress: 'Cause the thing you CAME for is in here!  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
Yugi: Thank goodness Yami takes over from here.  
  
Authoress: Actually, you'll have to go to the Spirit Temple too. But just not right now. ^^  
  
Yugi: Damnit.  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * When do I take a break?!  
  
Authoress: Hmm . . . Good idea Mokuba! I'll give your big brother this role for the time being!  
  
Mokuba: WHAT?!?!  
  
Yami's voice: WHAAAAT?!?!?!!?!?!?!?  
  
Authoress: * nods * Yep. So when Yugi pulls the Master Sword, Mokuba will be Epona, and Seto will be Navi, until the Shadow temple. Understand?  
  
Yami's voice: Damn you!!!* shakes fist *  
  
Mokuba: Ok!  
  
~ 7 Years later, on the way to the Gerudo Fortress ~  
  
Yami: Stupid authoress . . .  
  
Seto: I can't believe I'm a fairy! I am SERIOUSLY considering suing this person!  
  
Mokuba: Just be glad your not a horse for a chapter or two Seto!  
  
Seto: I suppose your right. But I REFUSE to work with HIM!!!! * points to Yami *  
  
Yami: * sighs * Kaiba, we have to work together in order to get out of these roles!  
  
Seto: I swear, Téa must be rubbing off on you!  
  
Yami: Watch what you say, fairy boy!  
  
Seto: Then you watch your mouth!  
  
Mokuba: * sighs * I can't wait for the next parody to start . . . these two will be at each other's throats. . . .  
  
~ Gerudo Valley ~  
  
Yami: . . . . we're gonna have to jump it Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah . . . * gulps *  
  
Seto: I'll meet you over there * flies to the other side *  
  
Yami: * steam rising from his head * Alright Mokuba. Back up.  
  
Mokuba: WHAT?!  
  
Yami: Back up, so then you can gain speed to jump the distance!  
  
Seto: Wow. That's the most amount of sense I've EVER heard him say!  
  
Yami: * steam rising again *  
  
Mokuba: Let's just jump already! * jumps the cliff in slow motion *  
  
Yami: -_-; You don't' have to go in slow mo.  
  
Mokuba: Ok * resumes at normal speed *  
  
Seto: Well, you two made it across. Whoopee.  
  
Yami: Kaiba . . . . . . * more steam is rising *  
  
Mokuba: How much steam IS he gonna release?  
  
~ Gerudo Fortress ~  
  
Seto: Don't look Yami.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Seto: 'Cause they're all girls.  
  
Yami: T_T Can't girls get the message and leave me alone?!?!  
  
Seto: Obviously not.  
  
Random Gerudo 1: Hey! Look at the guy over there!  
  
Yami: Crap! How did she spot us??!  
  
Random Gerudo 2: And look at that CUTE fairy too!  
  
Seto: Shit. Let's run!!! * flies off *  
  
Yami: You're not leaving without me!! * runs off after him *  
  
Random Gerudo 3: Ooh. They can run pretty fast!  
  
Random Gerudo 4: Yeah. * giggles * Get 'em girls!  
  
~ Gerudo Desert ~  
  
Yami: * still running *  
  
Seto: Aren't there sinking sands somewhere around here?!  
  
Yami: I think so!!  
  
Seto: Well then get running FASTER!! They're catching up!  
  
Yami: AGH!! * runs faster then Seto can fly *  
  
Seto: Don't leave ME here!!!! * flies off after him *  
  
~ Desert Colossus ~  
  
Yami: Just how big IS this desert?  
  
Seto: You've ruled a bigger one, Pharoah!  
  
Yami: Shut up!  
  
Seto: Do you think we lost them?  
  
Yami: I hope so. I want to get this temple over with.  
  
Seto: Without any - female - distractions . . .  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!!  
  
Seto: MAKE ME!!  
  
Yami: WILL DO!! * gets in a fist fight *  
  
Authoress: Ooh boy . . . it's gonna be a looooong few chapters . . .  
  
~ Spirit Temple ~  
  
Yami: * looks around * No one home.  
  
Seto: Good. None of your followers.  
  
Yami: -_-;; Would you shut up about it? Mokuba never teased me on that.  
  
Seto: I'm not Mokuba.  
  
Yami: It's a good thing too.  
  
Seto: -_-;  
  
Yami: I can't push this block or get through this passage way. Oh well, we tried * tries to run off *  
  
Seto: * sighs * I'm gonna hate this . . .  
  
~ Desert Colossus again ~  
  
Shiek: Well, you've found your way here.  
  
Yami: Hi Téa.  
  
Seto: Hi. What are you here for?  
  
Shiek: To teach you how to play the Requim of Spirit.  
  
Seto: I couldn't play an instrument to save my life.  
  
Shiek: Who said I was teaching you?  
  
Seto: Good point.  
  
Yami: Just teach me the damn song.  
  
Shiek: Good. Then Yugi can get his part of the dungeon over with.  
  
Yami: Woot!  
  
Shiek: * plays Requim of Spirit *  
  
Yami: * does the same *  
  
Seto: Good. Now let's go get Yugi.  
  
Shiek: Now I just have to teach you one song!  
  
Yami: And then good bye to you!  
  
Shiek: * hits Yami on the head *  
  
Seto: HAHA!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There's the 12th chapter!! YAY!!!  
  
Yugi: And how many to go?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Yugi: * sighs *  
  
Oh, and I have this great (in my opinion) idea.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Ok. The Zelda characters take the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters places! And the Yu- Gi-Oh! characters watch in horror as they find out what they are really like! Here's some part I came up with last night . . .  
  
~ -- Saria: Doesn't Marik know the value of friendship?  
  
A.Link: SHUT UP SAR --- I MEAN TEA! No, wait. It's not the drink . . . TEA! Yeah, it's TEA! SHUT UP TEA!!!  
  
~ --  
  
So, what's your opinion?  
  
Yugi: Why isn't there an accent above Téa's name?  
  
It won't work if it's capitals.  
  
Yugi: Ah.  
  
So anyway, what's the opinion on that idea? Should I do it? You reviewers decide!  
  
Yugi: She's gonna do it anyway . . . it won't matter what they say . . .  
  
Shut up Yugi. 


	13. And To the Start of the Spirit Temple ...

Chapter 13  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Ishizu's here!  
  
Seto: In the past . . . what happened to her?  
  
Yugi: She died of starvation out here and became a skeleton and the janitor cleaned it up?  
  
Seto: . . . . you're weird.  
  
Yugi: Glad you know, Kaiba!  
  
They both go up the steps and talk to Ishizu.  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Ishizu: What? Is it the outfit?  
  
Yugi: * nods *  
  
Seto: * drools *  
  
Ishizu: HENTAI!!!! * slaps Seto *  
  
Seto: @_@ That hurt . . . .  
  
Yugi: If Kaiba drools, then won't every OTHER guy drool?  
  
Ishizu: I KNOW!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ah.  
  
Seto: @_@ So what are you doing here?  
  
Ishizu: Hiding from guys.  
  
Yugi: I would see why none would come out here.  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Ishizu: What are you two doing out here?  
  
Yugi: Trying to find the sage of this temple.  
  
Ishizu: You were supposed to say 'doing nothing'.  
  
Seto: Well who comes out here in the middle of nowhere and nearly die of heat to do 'nothing'???!  
  
Yugi: That's what I'D like to know.  
  
Ishizu: Are you gonna help me get the Silver Gauntlets?  
  
Yugi: The what?  
  
Ishizu: You heard me! The Silver Gauntlets!  
  
Seto: Do we need them to move that block?  
  
Ishizu: Yes.  
  
Seto: Ok! Let's go get them!  
  
Ishizu: Good. Now climb into that hole and get them. I'll be waiting out here for you. * gestures to the hole *  
  
Yugi: * crawling through * She sure is different in this role.  
  
Seto: Yeah. She seems VERY different.  
  
Yugi: * emerges from hole * O.O She never said anything about this . . .  
  
The two boys now see a room with 3 entrances - and a swirling spike thing in the middle, with lots of flying fire keese and an Armos, and you'll know what Yugi is talking about.  
  
Seto: . . . . your right. She never DID say anything about it.  
  
Yugi: * gulp * Let's get this over with . . . * runs in with Boomerang and Sword - and surprisingly kills all the keese *  
  
Seto: That was weird.  
  
Yugi: hmmm . . . which door first?  
  
Seto: Let's go left.  
  
Yugi: Why left?  
  
Seto: I managed to steal a glance at the authoress' guide. The first one we go to is left.  
  
Authoress: CHEAT!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT KAIBA!  
  
Seto: * gulp *  
  
~ Room on the left ~  
  
Yugi: Look at that floating skull!  
  
Seto: Yeah! It's covered in fire!  
  
Yugi: Then how come it's floating? I can't think of ANYWAY it could float!  
  
Seto: Me neither.  
  
Authoress: Shoot that thing already!  
  
Yugi: Ok, ok . . . * shoots at thing behind the gate ahead of the gap in the room *  
  
Authoress: How did he know I was looking at that?  
  
Seto: Beats me.  
  
~ The next room ~  
  
Yugi: Look at the sliding razor thing! How am I gonna get by THAT!?  
  
Seto: By jumping?  
  
Yugi: . . . . Kaiba . . . .  
  
Suddenly, two Anus drift by.  
  
Yugi: EEK!!!  
  
Seto: Kill it!  
  
Yugi: * hits it with his sword *  
  
Anus: * laughs *  
  
Seto: Uh-oh . . .  
  
Yugi: Maybe it requires fire! * uses Din's Fire *  
  
Seto: Since when did you know THAT?!  
  
Yugi: I was doing some chores for Yami while I was waiting. So I decided to kill some spare time and get some magic while I wasn't busy.  
  
Seto: I wonder HOW many things you've done without the authoress' supervision.  
  
Authoress: Yeah, I wonder that too . . .  
  
Yugi: * gulp *  
  
~ Room with the blocks that have a sun pattern on them ~  
  
Seto: Why does she have to have her player's guide with her while she's typing this?  
  
Authoress: Because I shifted my lazy ass and got it from the coffee table downstairs and looked up this dungeon with it! No more going around without it for you guys!  
  
Yugi: Whether that's a good or bad thing I don't know.  
  
Authoress: HEY!!!  
  
Seto: I think it's a bad thing. Then we have to do more in the dungeons. How did Mokuba go for so long like this . . . he'll require therapy!  
  
Yugi: Same with me.  
  
Authoress: Just wait until I get the NEXT parody started!!  
  
Seto: * shudders * Get this dungeon done with Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Right! * gets the blocks in all the right places * And now let's take a break.  
  
Authoress: Heroes don't TAKE breaks!  
  
Yugi: Aw . . .  
  
~ Iron Knuckle room ~  
  
Seto: What's THAT thing?!  
  
Yugi: Just an empty suit of armor. Let's go.  
  
Iron Knuckle: Hey! You're not allowed to pass!  
  
Seto: . . . it's one of Pegasus' guards!  
  
Iron Knuckle: Right.  
  
Yugi: I challenge him to a duel!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: You heard me right!  
  
Authoress: This chapter was close to ending at 5 pages, so I decided to . . . extend . . . it a bit.  
  
Seto: I see . . .  
  
Iron Knuckle: I play one card in defense mode and end my turn!  
  
Yugi: I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Seto: Isn't it ironic that Yugi looks like an elf and plays one in his duel?  
  
Authoress: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: *does anime fall *  
  
Iron Knuckle: I flip over my defense monster, Neo, the Magic Swordsman, and equip the Silver Gauntlets to it! And then I attack your Celtic Guardian with it!  
  
Yugi: grr. . . my turn now. I play Soul Exchange, allowing me to sacrifice one of your monsters for mine!  
  
Seto: We ALL know what it does Yugi! We don't' need an explanation, like that monkey friend of yours, Joey.  
  
Yugi: . . . And I use it to sacrifice Neo, and bring forth my Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly!  
  
Iron Knuckle: Now I'm past half way with my life points! (He's at 1500)  
  
Yugi: You may as well give up now Iron Knuckle! There's no way you can beat me!  
  
Iron Knuckle: Ok. See ya later. * disappears *  
  
Seto: -_-; That was pointless and annoying . . .  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
Yugi: How much do you bet the Silver Gauntlets are in there?  
  
Seto: Hmmm . . . 50 bucks.  
  
Yugi: Ok! * opens chest * Aww . . * hands Seto $50 *  
  
Seto: Sucker . . . heh heh . . .  
  
???: SHREEIIIIK!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That sounded like Ishizu!  
  
Seto: * looking down * It IS Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: Stay away from me!!! * Is sinking in weird transportation thing made by Twinrova, who just happens to be 2 random Yu-Gi-Oh! girls: Rebecca and Serenity *  
  
Yugi: ISHIZU!!! What's going on?!  
  
Ishizu: * looks up * What are you two doing up there?!  
  
Yugi: We have the gauntlets!  
  
Ishizu: Oh, you guys are a GREEAAT help!  
  
Seto: She's being sarcastic again.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, let's NOT help her!  
  
Ishizu: . . . . -_-; I should've expected that.  
  
Yugi: I wonder why she is so out of character.  
  
Seto: Maybe it's the script.  
  
Serenity: What am I doing as a witch?  
  
Rebecca: Beats me. But it's better then being a fish I suppose. Poor Bakura.  
  
Serenity: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Wouldn't Joey be angry that Serenity is working for Marik?  
  
Authoress: That would be a neat fic idea though!  
  
Seto: Then why don't' you do it?  
  
Authoress: Well, people don't usually read my fics. Only this one, which is quite odd.  
  
Yugi: But you got some reviews for your Zelda and Yu-Gi-Oh! fics from Cheetah Goddess.  
  
Authoress: Yeah, and I thank her for that. But it seems people only read my humor fics . . . it's kinda discouraging.  
  
Everyone else: * slowly edges away *  
  
Authoress: Aw man, I let my mouth loose again . . . * sighs *  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
Yugi: And now, I'll let Yami take over!  
  
Seto: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Yugi: . . . . but I have too! It's in the script!  
  
Seto: Which you've never seen . . . .  
  
Yugi: I took a quick peek at it while Yami was in the Water Temple . . . * whistles *  
  
Authoress: So THAT'S where my copy went!!!  
  
Yugi: * quickly pulls the Master sword *  
  
Seto: -_-;;;;;  
  
--- --- ---  
  
These chapters seem to go by so fast . . .  
  
Yugi: Not to mention you got a head start on that fic where the Zelda characters take out spots . . .  
  
What? What's wrong with being ahead?  
  
Yugi: Nothing, but . . .  
  
But what?  
  
Yugi: I thought you were gonna wait until you start that Wind waker one before that one.  
  
Oh well. I need to get started on it.  
  
Yugi: What ever . . . 


	14. Ah, The Last Half! Almost There Guys!

Chapter 14  
  
~  
  
Yami: Well, so much for a well deserved vacation . . .  
  
Seto: Yeah. I had a decent one from YOU!  
  
Yami: Grr . . . .  
  
Authoress: Aren't you guys a LITTLE worried about Ishizu?  
  
Yami: No. She was being mean back there * sticks tongue out *  
  
Authoress: -_-;; Now I'm beginning to think about what embarrassing Wind Waker role I could throw you in.  
  
Yami: Erk . . .  
  
~ Spirit Temple - after moving the block ~  
  
Seto and Yami: Aw crap. * sees Beamos and sliding blade trap thing and 3 doors *  
  
Seto: Is it ALWAYS 3? Why not 4? Or 1?  
  
Yami: I don't know. Why ask me?  
  
Seto: You're the only one around to ask.  
  
Yami: I can't wait until we defeat Marik. Then we'll get this done with.  
  
Seto: You said it. Than I can relax.  
  
Authoress: No ya won't! I have other plans in store for yooouuuuu!!!  
  
Yami: Thanks for jinxing it Kaiba . . .  
  
Beamos: * gets tired and shoots at them *  
  
Seto: YE!! Kill that thing Yami!  
  
Yami: Ok! * bomb misses the first time, and his hair gets fried in the process *  
  
Seto: Uh . . . oh. That things in for it now!  
  
Yami: * gets angry, and blows up the thing *  
  
Beamos: X_X  
  
Yami: * dusts off his hands * There we go. Now, where were we?  
  
Seto: I think we were going to enter one of the doors?  
  
Yami: I think we were going to do that too. Let's go. * enters the one on the left *  
  
~ Room on the left ~  
  
Seto: * looks around * Doesn't look that bad. Just a few triangles, and pit full of quicksand, and lets see . . . maybe a monster in that pit.  
  
Yami: This should be a breeze.  
  
Seto: * flipping through guide * It says we need the Hover Boots. We don't' have those.  
  
Yami: Who says we need them? * plays Téa's lullaby *  
  
Seto: The player's guide does.  
  
Authoress: Ah HA!!! THAT'S WHERE IT WENT!!!!!  
  
Seto: * gulp * Uhh . . . . We just need a little help, that's all! Heh heh . . .  
  
Authoress: -_-; I'm still not impressed Kaiba.  
  
Yami: If the authoress can do it, then so can I. See, I'll just use my Longshot to reach the gap. * uses it * See?  
  
~ Room on the right ~  
  
Seto: o.O Just how did the people who BUILT this thing get boulders in here?  
  
Yami: No, the real question is, WHY would they build it?  
  
Seto: They must've had TOO MUCH free time on their hands, if they built THIS.  
  
Authoress: I've been wondering that for a LONG time, my friend.  
  
Seto: I'm not your friend.  
  
Authoress: Wait, your right. * scowls *  
  
Seto: XD  
  
Authoress: Easy. * snaps fingers *  
  
Seto: * is suddenly wearing a big, frilly, pink dress, while maintaining that fairy look * WHAT?!  
  
Authoress: I'll remove it when I think we're friends. ^_^ * disappears *  
  
Yami: XD * laughs his head off *  
  
Seto: :o Just get the key Yami . . . .  
  
Yami: * wipes tears from his eyes * Alright . . .  
  
Seto: hmmm . . . . * reading the guide again * It said he needed the Hover Boots to get one of these too.  
  
Yami: Which one?  
  
Seto: Doesn't say. I guess we're supposed to find out.  
  
Yami: Well, either way, I got 'em all.  
  
Seto: So much for doing the SHADOW temple first . . .  
  
Yami: Yeah . . .  
  
~ Room with the mirror ~  
  
Yami: Something tells me that this dungeon has to do with light and mirrors.  
  
Seto: Yeah, I get that 'mystical' feeling too . . . * takes a long look at the mirror in the shape of a cobra in the center of the room *  
  
Yami: Something strange is in here . . . * takes out the Lens of Truth and uses it, and spots a Floormaster *  
  
Seto: A giant purple hand?  
  
Yami: Apparently so . . .  
  
~ A few minutes later, and at the beginning of the dungeon ~  
  
Seto: That thing brought us back HERE?!?!!?  
  
Yami: Stupid . . . hand. Well, at least we aren't' that far from where we were taken . . .  
  
Seto: That's what you think. * sighs * We're gonna kill that thing next time we see it.  
  
~ Back with the Floormaster ~  
  
Yami: Alright. Let's get him finished off!  
  
Seto: With pleasure!! * takes out his brief case and kills the Floormaster with it *  
  
Yami: o.O Since when could you kill something with a brief case?  
  
Seto: * pats his brief case * Ever wondered why it was so heavy for Mokuba to carry?  
  
Yami: I see . . .  
  
~ Snake thing room ~  
  
Seto: This thing again?  
  
Yami: What a weird statue.  
  
Seto: Yeah. What kind of person would make a statue with a snake on a woman's head?  
  
Yami: Someone that should go to an insane asylum.  
  
Seto: Like Marik or Joey?  
  
Yami: Precisely.  
  
Seto: -_-;  
  
Yami: * walks for a moment * Why are there so many blocks? * pushes them, and then hits the switch inside *  
  
Seto: The platform goes down!  
  
Yami: Yeah! Let's see where it takes us! * Goes on platform when it comes up *  
  
Seto: * looks around * this is the entrance!  
  
Yami: A shortcut! Sweet!  
  
Seto: I don't imagine hearing words like that coming from you.  
  
Yami: Why not?  
  
Seto: Just doesn't' seem right.  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
~ The next Iron Knuckle ~  
  
Seto: Why do I have to see so many of these?? T_T  
  
Yami: It's not like YOUR fighting them!  
  
Seto: But I saw one with Yugi! And then I have to see it again!!!  
  
Yami . . . .  
  
Iron Knuckle: And you'll never guess whose inside!  
  
Seto: . . . . * Thinks for a moment * Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Yep! That's me!  
  
Yami: What the hell is he here for??!?!  
  
Authoress: I decided to bug you guys a bit.  
  
Seto: You have me wearing a DRESS! And you are trying to bug me FURTHER!?!!  
  
Authoress: * sing song voice * And now we shall see this on taa-ape . . . * pulls out video camera *  
  
Seto: DAMN YOU!!!!!  
  
Yami: . . . . let's just kill Pegasus and move on!  
  
Seto: Grr . . . I'm gonna kill her one of these days . . .  
  
Authoress: No you won't! ;P  
  
Pegasus: Can I talk?  
  
Seto: * glares daggers * No  
  
Pegasus: I'll let you have the treasure past here . . .  
  
Yami: * worried glance * It could be a trap.  
  
Authoress: Don't worry! It's no trap!  
  
Seto: How can we trust you?  
  
Authoress: I wouldn't let anything hurt you!  
  
Yami: Then how come my hair has been burnt countless times?  
  
Authoress: That went beyond my control.  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Authoress: I'LL show you it's safe! * Walks and gets the treasure * See?  
  
Yami: Great. Can I have that?  
  
Authoress: No. You didn't trust me, and you didn't' get it yourself. It's mine :P I earned it. * Straps it on back *  
  
Seto: -_-; Does this mean we need to take her through the temple and use her and the shield?  
  
Yami: I think it does Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Count to ten . . . count to ten . . . 1 . . . 2 . . .3 . . .  
  
~ Boss Key room ~  
  
Authoress: It doesn't look like you need me in here.  
  
Seto: Then why do we even have you around with us?  
  
Authoress: * taps on the Mirror Shield *  
  
Seto: Grr . . .  
  
Yami: * sighs * I can't wait until this is over . . . You open the door and kill it on this side of the room, I'll take this half.  
  
Authoress: OH JOY!!!!! * takes one of Yami's weapons and kills all the doors, with a crazy and insane grin on her face *  
  
Seto: o.O She needs therapy . . .  
  
Yami: Don't I need that weapon to kill the doors?  
  
Authoress: Yes you do. Can I kill them for you?!? PLEEAASE????  
  
Seto: She's scaring me now . . .  
  
Yami: ^^; Go right ahead . . .  
  
Authoress: YAY!!!! * kills the rest *  
  
Yami: * slowly edges away *  
  
Seto: Let's just get the key and leave . . . .  
  
Yami: Good idea . . . .  
  
~ The room with all the mirrors ~  
  
Seto: Very inventive name authoress.  
  
Authoress: Thank you Kaiba.  
  
Seto: So can you get me out of this dress?  
  
Authoress: You haven't said we were friends yet. So you're going to still wear it.  
  
Seto: T_T  
  
Yami: * sighs * At least he's being distracted from me . . . * pushes the mirrors in place *  
  
Authoress: Come one Kaiba . . . say it!  
  
Seto: NO!!!  
  
Yami: Guys? I have the mirrors in place. We can go to the boss room now. * sees them talking, yelling, etc. * Uh, guys?  
  
Authoress: Hmph! * makes Seto wear a tiara after a snap of her fingers *  
  
Seto: AH!!! TAKE IT BACK!  
  
Authoress: No. Now, let's go fight the boss!  
  
~ Room before the Iron Knuckle ~  
  
Authoress: This was SO easy! * uses Mirror shield to open the Snakes mouth *  
  
Yami: Wasn't it SUPPOSED to be? After all, this is supposed to be the last dungeon.  
  
Seto: But then because of HER * points to authoress * we have to do THIS temple, when it is probably EASIER then the 'last' one!  
  
Authoress: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Yami: I wonder what surprises are held in this room * rolls eyes and opens the door *  
  
Authoress: Aw great. Its' THESE two. * sees Rebecca and Serenity on broomsticks *  
  
Rebecca: Well, we've got a surprise for you! Awaken, Iron Knuckle! * cackles evilly *  
  
Serenity: Do we HAVE too?  
  
Rebecca: Yes! You HAVE to! It's a part of our roles!  
  
Serenity: * sighs * Ok . . .  
  
Iron Knuckle: Do I have too Serenity?  
  
Rebecca: Isn't she supposed to NOT talk?  
  
Seto: She?  
  
Serenity: Yeah. We brainwashed Ishizu and made her Marik's slave.  
  
Yami: And WHY, did you do that?  
  
Rebecca: The script said so.  
  
Authoress: I see . . .  
  
Yami: * sighs * Can you just let us pass?  
  
Rebecca: * gets a sly grin * Sure!! Come on Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Umm . . . ok . . . .  
  
~ Boss room ~  
  
Authoress: Wow . . . . biiiiiiig room . . .  
  
Seto: And what letter grades do you have?  
  
Authoress: High grades. Why?  
  
Seto: You sounded like a 2nd grader just then.  
  
Authoress: * snaps fingers *  
  
Seto: What did that do?  
  
Authoress: Look at your chest.  
  
Seto: * looks * OO;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: This is getting out of hand.  
  
Authoress: What? I just made him MORE like a girl!  
  
Yami: If your not going to get rid of the dress, at least get rid of the 'chest'.  
  
Authoress: Ok then . . .* snaps fingers *  
  
Seto: Phew . . .  
  
Rebecca: -_-; They haven't even spotted us yet!  
  
Serenity: I thought that it would be a good thing if they didn't.  
  
Rebecca: For a twin sister, you sure are annoying.  
  
Authoress: HEY!! THEY'RE UP THERE!! * points *  
  
Rebecca: 'Bout time someone noticed! And now we'll burn and freeze you!  
  
Authoress: Fat chance of that!  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Authoress: Because I have the Mirror shield, and somehow I'LL be able to defend Yami and Kaiba!  
  
Serenity: Plus I don't' want to fight.  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, but we have too. So let's go to the highest stage already.  
  
Serenity: I was hoping it wouldn't come to this . . .  
  
They transform into Twinrova, and the guys get a good look . . . .  
  
Yami and Seto: o.O  
  
Authoress: * conks them on the head, and has anger vein popping out of her head, anime style *  
  
Yami and Seto: x_X  
  
Twinrova: Are you the jealous kind?  
  
Authoress: Sometimes. But I don't even have a boyfriend!  
  
Twinrova: * anime fall *  
  
Authoress: How about you guys just go to heaven, like at the end of the fight, and then we can all be on our merry way?  
  
Twinrova: Sure. Besides, I think this outfit is giving Serenity's half a rash.  
  
Authoress: Uh-huh . . .  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
Ishizu rises from her platform, and Yami rises onto his, but he is still unconscious.  
  
Ishizu: -_-; So that's what happens . . . I always hated it when they referred to the Twinrova form . . .  
  
Seto: Yami, get up!  
  
Yami: * mumbling * Just 5 more minutes mom . . . zzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;  
  
Ishizu: Just take the Spirit Medallion. This chapter has gone on for quite some time. * the Spirit medallion falls into Seto's hands. But it's a little too big . . *  
  
Seto: * squashed * OW!!  
  
Yami: * gets up * * blinks * What's going on?  
  
Ishizu: We're in the Chamber of Sages.  
  
Yami: Where's Kaiba?  
  
Ishizu: * giggles * Under the Medallion.  
  
Yami: * looks * * starts laughing *  
  
Seto: -__-;;; This wasn't a good day . . .  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The fic is starting to end!! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: You still have one more temple, and then you'll have us running around a castle! I'd say it's not as close to the end as you think!  
  
. . . oh. But still! This is the best fic I've ever had!  
  
Yugi: Because it has more then 90 reviews?  
  
Umm . . . yeah! The most reviews I've gotten for any other fic was 25!  
  
Yugi: Riiight . . .  
  
And that was for a Breath of Fire fic!  
  
Yugi: Breath of Fire?  
  
Never mind . . . 


	15. Sugar charged in the Shadow temple! That...

Chapter 15  
  
~  
  
Yami: Ah, it's great to have you back Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, but I was having a great break!  
  
Yami: What were you doing?  
  
Mokuba: Eating sugar, and being hyper and stuff! =D So I'll be hyper for this chapter!  
  
Yami: uh-oh!  
  
Mokuba: =D Yeah! So, arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet????* flies around in a crazy pattern *  
  
Yami: * sighs * This should be the worst chapter of my life . . . .  
  
Mokuba: =D YOUBET!!!! WEEEE!!!  
  
~ Kakariko Village ~  
  
Yami: The village is on fire!!!  
  
Mokuba: * still hyper * Whatarewegonnado?Whatarewegonnado?  
  
Yami: We'll get you back to normal first!!  
  
Mokuba: =D OKOKOKOKOKOK!!!!!  
  
Yami: * exasperated sigh * Look whose by the well!  
  
Mokuba: =D It's Sheik!! HI SHEEEEEIIIIKKK!!!!!!  
  
Sheik: -_-;;; Great. Mokuba's been eating sugar again . . .  
  
Yami: What are you doing here?  
  
Sheik: I am trying to banish the evil that will soon come out of the well.  
  
Mokuba: =D Reaaly? What's it like??? IS IT FRIENDLY!?!?  
  
Sheik: Can I knock him unconscious?  
  
Yami: You think I didn't try that earlier?  
  
Sheik: o.O  
  
Thing in the well: * starts to rise *  
  
Sheik: Stay back!  
  
Yami: Why should I?  
  
Mokuba: =D Is it coming? YAY! A new friend!!! \^o^/  
  
Sheik: Because I said so. And would someone PLEASE knock him unconscious?  
  
Yami: * traps Mokuba in a bottle *  
  
Sheik: That will have to do.  
  
Mokuba: =D HEY! Listen! Hey! Hey!! Look! Hey! WEEEEEEHHEEE!!!!!  
  
Yami: -___-;;;;; We need to get him not as hyper. It could screw up the chapter.  
  
Thing in the well: * grabs Sheik and tosses him around *  
  
Sheik: I think I'm gonna be sick!! * gets tossed onto the ground, and is unconscious *  
  
Yami: Uh-oh . . .  
  
Thing in the well: * grabs Yami and does the same *  
  
Yami: x_X  
  
Mokuba: =D WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! THIS IS FUUUN!!!!!!  
  
~ Later, when Yami wakes up ~  
  
Sheik: WAKE UP!!!  
  
Yami: * jumps 3 feet high *  
  
Mokuba: =D YAMI'S AWAKE!! YAMI'S AWAKE!! YAMI'S AWAKE!! YAMI'S AWAKE!! YAMI'S AWAKE!!  
  
Yami: Oh my head . . .  
  
Sheik: Glad to see you're awake! ^_^  
  
Yami: I can't say the same for me though . . .  
  
Mokuba: =D I'M happy your awake!  
  
Yami: Is he going to be like this for the WHOLE chapter?  
  
Sheik: I'm afraid so . . .  
  
Yami: Ra, take me now!  
  
Ra: I'm on vacation Yami! Call me when I'm back!  
  
Sheik: o.O  
  
Mokuba: =D Woah, you can talk to a GOD!!! Let me talk to him!!  
  
Yami: Damnit . . . does ANYONE have aspirin?  
  
Random Guy: What's aspirin?  
  
Yami: T_T  
  
Sheik: I'll just teach you the song so you can rescue Mai . . .  
  
Yami: Why does Mai need rescuing? I thought she didn't want our help.  
  
Sheik: It was her job to do this ya know. So here's the song. * plays Nocturne of Shadow *  
  
Yami: * does the same *  
  
~ Shadow Temple ~  
  
Mokuba: =D Yay! A thin corridor, and a pit in this room! YAY!!  
  
Yami: You need to get back in the bottle! * accidentally falls down the pit trying to trap Mokuba * THIS ISN'T GOOOOOooooooo * sound fades away *  
  
Mokuba: =D Ooooohhh . . . echo . . .  
  
~ The room AFTER that! ~  
  
Yami: Grrrr . . . . it's a good thing that the authoress was around . . . then you'd be a goner in this temple.  
  
Mokuba: =D Why would I STAY in this place? It's gross and creepy! I'd be going to Hawaii! Now THAT'S a nice place to be!  
  
Yami: JUST GET IN THE DAMN BOTTLE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: =D NO!!! * blows his tongue at him *  
  
Yami: * anger vein is popping at an incredible rate *  
  
Authoress: uhhh . . . . I don't want to replace Mokuba . . . but I want to make sure Yami gets through the temple! * light bulb pops up above head *  
  
~ Some modifications are being made . . . please stand by ~  
  
Yami Bakura: * blinks a few times * What the hell happened?  
  
Mokuba: =D I guess the authoress decided to switch you for Yami. YAY! A NEW FRIEND!!!!! \^o^/  
  
Yami Bakura: * gets an angry look *  
  
Mokuba: =D My new friends an ANGRY friend!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: * muttering * please let me kill him . . .  
  
Mokuba: =D If you did kill me Seto would kill you too!  
  
Yami Bakura: Grrr . . .  
  
~ Hover Boot's room ~  
  
Mokuba: =D Could you teach ME how to send monsters to the Shadow realm? PLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSE?!?!?!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Maybe. * takes the Hover Boot's out of the chest *  
  
Mokuba: ^^ Oooohhh . . . what's that?!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: A pair of stupid boots!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Can I try them on?  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure. I'll go pay a visit to the Boss of this dungeon and give him a lesson about leaving a pair of boots as the dungeons main item . . . * stalks off *  
  
[Offset] Yami Bakura: Just give me the Boss Key!!!!  
  
Authoress: NO!!! YOU HAVE TO EARN IT FIRST!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'VE EARNED IT!!!!  
  
Authoress: I DON'T THINK SENDING MONSTERS TO THE SHADOW REALM QUALIFIES!!!!!  
  
Yami: DAMN YOU!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Great. Now I need to find someone too replace HIM!!! * looks at the cast *  
  
Everyone else: * edges away quickly *  
  
Authoress: * graps Téa's collar * You can do this!  
  
Téa: W-w-who, ME?!?!  
  
Authoress: Yeah, you.  
  
Téa: Why me?  
  
Authoress: You wanted a better role, didn't you?  
  
Téa: On second thought . . .  
  
~ Room with the swirling blade thing ~  
  
Téa: Aw crap. Now I'm stuck with a hyper Mokuba, and then I have to go through the SHADOW temple! This'll be a living hell!  
  
Mokuba: =D YYYAAAAYYY!!! A LIVING HELL!!! WEEE-HEEE-HEEEE!!!  
  
Téa: Alright. Now I'll have to put my dancing lessons to the test!  
  
Mokuba: =D By doing what?  
  
Téa: By avoiding the swirling blade?  
  
Mokuba: =D Good point!!! Plus I see silver rupees, so that means you have to collect them! YAY!!!  
  
Téa: * groans *  
  
~ Basement ~  
  
Mokuba: =D They must really want people to die, seeing all of these guillotines.  
  
Téa: And there's GOTTA be something else in here.  
  
Mokuba: =D Yeah. Look up! It's right above you!  
  
Téa: Huh? * looks up *AAAAAAHHHH!  
  
~ Beginning ~  
  
Téa: A Wallmaster!??!?!!!!  
  
Mokuba: =D Yep. Wasn't that fun?  
  
Téa: * twitch * No it wasn't! Now I have to hike all the way back!!! T_T This really IS a living hell!  
  
Mokuba: =D It was fun for me!  
  
Téa: Your insane.  
  
~ Guillotines room with the Beamos and Silver rupees ~  
  
Téa: MORE silver rupees?!?! When are they going to get sick about collecting rupees?  
  
Mokuba: =D And you wallets full!!!  
  
Téa: What does that have to do with this?  
  
Mokuba: =D Well, it means that you can still pick them up, but it just won't give you any rupees!!  
  
Téa: Like I'm going for money!  
  
Mokuba: =D Whatever you say, friendship girl.  
  
Téa: I am not friendship girl!  
  
Mokuba: =D Your not? I thought you were!  
  
Beamos: * spots them and fires *  
  
Téa: * crispy *  
  
Mokuba: =D Woah! Let's do that again!  
  
Téa: Not in YOUR lifetime!  
  
~ Boat ~  
  
Mokuba: =D Aww . . . this chapter sure is short!  
  
Téa: That's a good thing!  
  
Mokuba: =D But I loved this chapter! It made me hyper, and annoying and stuff!  
  
Téa: Man, I wish the authoress wouldn't spend as much time on this fic.  
  
Authoress: HEY!!!!!!! I'm working on other fics too ya know!  
  
Téa: *dull voice * Good for you  
  
Authoress: YOU'RE lucky I don't do yaoi or bash you! 'Cause that seems like the most abundant crap around these days!  
  
Téa: I agree. There's hardly any good fics out there.  
  
Mokuba: =D And they make me hyper and sugar charged, and annoy Seto to death!  
  
Authoress: I wish people would either slow down abit on the yaoi, or make a separate section for it, because I think it's getting out of hand.  
  
Téa: Ummm . . . . I don't think you are supposed to post your opinion here.  
  
Authoress: And WHY not? This is MY fic! I can do what I want with it! Now go get the Boss Key!  
  
Téa: * shoved into room next door * Woah!  
  
Mokuba: =D WEEEEEEHHHEEEE!!!! YAY!!  
  
~ Boss Key room ~  
  
Mokuba: =D Spikes all around!!! We're gonna be swiss cheese!! I wonder what it's like to BE swiss cheese . . . * starts to think *  
  
Téa: oo;;; Oh crap. What am I gonna do?  
  
Authoress: Use Din's fire, you baby!!!  
  
Téa: HEY!!!!  
  
Mokuba: =D Is THIS Din's fire! * uses it *  
  
Everything else: * is charred *  
  
Mokuba: =D You all look so burnt!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Téa: * says through gritted teeth * Can I kill him now?  
  
~ Bongo Bongo's room ~  
  
Mokuba: =D OoooooOOooooo . . . . there's a pit!!! Let's go down the pit!!  
  
Téa: Ya know, I think the sugar is starting to wear off.  
  
Authoress: I'm starting to think that too.  
  
Mokuba: =D * shoves Téa down the pit * Let's go down the pit!!!! WEEE!!! * goes down with her *  
  
Téa: * with an angry tone of voice * MOKUBAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Ooohh . . . look around Téa . . . your in for a big surprise.  
  
Téa: Is THAT thing the boss of the temple?  
  
Bongo Bongo: * nods *  
  
Téa: It's ugly!  
  
Bongo Bongo: * tears start to well up *  
  
Mokuba: =D Aww . . . your making it cry!! * pats Bongo Bongo's hand * There there . . . I'm sure she didn't mean to make you cry . . .  
  
Authoress and Téa: -_-;;;;;  
  
Bongo Bongo: * sighs and leaves *  
  
Téa: o.O Why did it leave?  
  
Mokuba: =D You upset it! You should feel ashamed of yourself!  
  
Téa: * rolls eyes * And yet I don't feel ashamed, Mokuba.  
  
~ Chamber of Sages ~  
  
Mai: * rises out of purple platform * I wonder how it died. In order for me to come out of the platform, it had to die.  
  
Mokuba: =D Don't tell me it did suicide!  
  
Téa: That just sounds weird.  
  
Mai: Oh well. Anyway, here's the Medallion. Give it to Yami. * hands Téa the Medallion *  
  
Téa: Ok! Heh heh . . . sucker . . .  
  
Mai: -_-;;;  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Ta da! There's the Shadow Temple! And next, Yami should be back in his correct role.  
  
Yugi: And that's a good thing.  
  
NOW I'm scared that the next chapter is the last!!!  
  
Yugi: Relax. You have some other fics to work on.  
  
Your right! Thanks for reminding me!  
  
Yugi: But you ALSO have school work to do too!  
  
Aw man . . . . 


	16. The Final Fight! But Is This REALLY the ...

Chapter 15  
  
~  
  
Grandpa's voice: Yami, you must now go to the Temple of Time. There is someone waiting there for you.  
  
Yami: Now, who could that be . . . .  
  
Mokuba: Santa? I knew something was wrong when he didn't come that year . . . .  
  
Yami: Whose Santa?  
  
Mokuba: . . . .  
  
Grandpa's voice: JUST GO TO THE STUPID TEMPLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Alrightalright! * plays Prelude of Light *  
  
~ Temple of Time, and we see Yami run in ~  
  
Yami: Why am I running in if I played the song that warps me there?  
  
Mokuba: That's what I'D like to know.  
  
Authoress: I've been wondering that too. Why does he run in if he warps there?  
  
Sheik: A-HEM!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh. Hi Sheik.  
  
Mokuba: You wanted to meet us here?  
  
Sheik: Yeah. And since you already know who I am, I can get rid of this costume. * big flash *  
  
Téa: There. Happy now?  
  
Yami: Ummm . . . . nice dress. But why did you reveal yourself?  
  
Téa: The script said so. And I'm supposed to give you the Light arrows.  
  
Mokuba: And the script said that you tell us what happened after you fled the castle.  
  
Téa: Yeah. Mai and I rode on the horse . . . and weren't you wearing your Hylian shield?  
  
Authoress: I think it's the middle file that shows either the Hylian or Kokiri. I can't remember which shield it was though ^^;  
  
Yami: . . . whatever.  
  
Marik's voice: There's Téa! How could you hide from me?  
  
Téa: Actually, it was pretty easy.  
  
Authoress: And in the manga, Zelda was right under Ganondorf's nose!  
  
Mokuba: Really?  
  
Authoress: Yeah! Sheik worked for Ganondorf! XD  
  
Marik's voice: -_-;; Well, I'm taking Téa! Because the script said so!  
  
Téa is captured by a crystal, and lifted into the air. And then disappears.  
  
Marik's voice: If you want to save her, then you should come see me at my castle!!!!  
  
Yami: And WHY would I go save her?  
  
Authoress: Because the game was programmed that way. Now get going! * pushes Yami out of the Temple *  
  
Yami: HEY!!!!!  
  
~ Marik's Castle - But it's more like a tower, so I'll call it Marik's Tower ~  
  
Yami: This place could use a makeover.  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah!  
  
Yami: * walks up to the old 'moat' * How am I going to get across?  
  
Grandpa's voice: Us sages will make a bridge for you to cross!  
  
Ishizu's voice: As soon as Yami Bakura wakes up, that is.  
  
Yami: What do you mean? Is he asleep?  
  
Ishizu's voice: . . . . in a way . . .  
  
Mokuba: -_-;;; Just get him up by any means necessary! I don't want to stand around all day!  
  
Bakura's voice: Ok then . . . mwahahahaha!  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
They suddenly hear a scream from Yami Bakura, and then lots of colourful language that isnt' suitable for the fic.  
  
Mokuba: O.O  
  
Grandpa's voice: Sorry for the inconvience. We will make the bridge now.  
  
The rainbow bridge appears.  
  
Yami: Alright! Now let's get this done with! Woot! * dashes on the bridge and enters the castle *  
  
~ Marik's Tower ~  
  
Mokuba: * looks around * This person needs to redecorate.  
  
Yami: I agree. Black is SUCH a commonly used colour!  
  
Marik's voice: Since when did people challenge my decision on what my castle look like?  
  
Yami: It's a TOWER, baka!  
  
Mokuba: -_- get him any MORE angry and he'll come finish us off.  
  
Marik's voice: That's not such a bad idea, Mokuba! * poofs out of no where with crystallized Téa floating in the air *  
  
Téa: They don't have to break the seals?  
  
Yami: Apparently not.  
  
Marik: Now prepare to die!!!! * pulls out sword and tries to whack at Yami with it *  
  
Téa: -_- Since when did Ganondorf have a sword?  
  
Yami: Beats me!  
  
Marik: * slices off some of Yami's hair *  
  
Yami: * gets blood red eyes * NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: MEEP!!! * covers eyes *  
  
Téa: * grossed out look *  
  
Marik: x_X * looks mutilated *  
  
Yami: * panting heavily * That should take care of HIM!!!!  
  
Authoress: You DO realize that by NOT doing the chambers, that you have one less chapter to do.  
  
Yami: W00T!!!  
  
Téa: Yeah!! Let's party!  
  
Mokuba: You still have to escape the crystal.  
  
Téa: Will SOMEONE get me OUT of here??!!  
  
Authoress: Ok . . . . * Téa's crystal disappears, and she lands on the ground, hard on her ass *  
  
Yami: HAHA!!! XD  
  
Téa: -_-;;;; Baka . . .  
  
Marik: You haven't killed me yet . . .  
  
Yami: And why not?  
  
Marik: I can still talk!  
  
Mokuba: But for how long? It sure looked like you died when Yami was trying to kill you.  
  
Yami: It has to be the video game bad guy thing. Just like the anime bad guys. They never seem to die, no matter how much you damage their bodies. It seems like they want more, for some insane reason.  
  
Marik: . . . . that's not it.  
  
Yami: It's not? I thought I was onto something!!!  
  
Marik: It's cause the script said so.  
  
Mokuba: -_-;;;; stupid script . . .  
  
Link: . . . . this is NOT the way things went for me.  
  
Téa: Yeah. He had to break the seals, go up, beat up Ganondorf, and get Zelda out of a crumbling castle. And then he had to face Ganondorf in his PIG form. It wasn't a good day for him.  
  
Link: . . . . . how do YOU know?!?  
  
Téa: Er . . .  
  
Zelda: She's played the game, stupid!  
  
Link: I'M NOT STUPID!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: You didn't even know what money was in the manga!!!  
  
Link: We never had to USE money!!  
  
Authoress: You have to admit Zelda he does have a point. How would you know something, if you've never needed to use it?  
  
Link: HA!!! Take that! ^_^  
  
Zelda: * angry face *  
  
Marik: Hello?  
  
Yami: Hi.  
  
Mokuba: I think the authoress is just trying to extend the chapter.  
  
Authoress: But I have a separate idea for the last chapter . . . heh heh . . . this isn't the last!!!  
  
Téa: Oh no!!  
  
Reviewers: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I can't wait to see the reaction for the Windwaker parody then. * shudders *  
  
Mokuba: Or where that fic where they take our places and we have to watch * points to Zelda and Link *  
  
Zelda: Which section would it go under anyway?  
  
Authoress: That's what I'm trying to figure out.  
  
Marik: SOMEONE pay attention to me!  
  
Téa: If you change into your pig form, maybe.  
  
Marik: :o Ok then! * raises his hand [which is now showing the Triforce of Power] and the tower spontaneously combusts *  
  
Of course, the good guys get warped outside.  
  
Zelda: o.O I don't recall anything like THAT happening.  
  
Link: Me neither.  
  
Yami: Well, none of the spontaneous combustion, anyway.  
  
Mokuba: That was weird.  
  
Then suddenly Marik rises from the towers ruins, and becomes Yami Marik.  
  
Yami: * gulps * I have to fight him?  
  
Téa: How would you fight him? Sword or Duel Monsters?  
  
Link: Fine, I'll go you big baby.  
  
Yami: I'm NOT a big baby!! * runs after him *  
  
Mokuba: I'm coming Yami! * sighs and follows him *  
  
Navi: What did Link do now? * goes after him *  
  
Téa: This should be interesting.  
  
Zelda: Yeah. And considering they BOTH have the Master Sword, they won't need the second one once the other one loses his.  
  
Authoress: Yami never liked to use it anyway.  
  
Zelda: -_-; Then how did he get this far?  
  
Authoress: With some help from others. Mainly me though. That stupid . . . * starts muttering to herself *  
  
Téa: This chapter is ALREADY 7 pages long! Can't we just end this?  
  
Authoress: The credits are in the next chapter.  
  
Zelda: Won't that be boring to the readers?  
  
Authoress: Not what I have planned!  
  
Link: So, who are you?  
  
Yami Marik: I am Marik's darker self.  
  
Link: reeeaaaallly . . . .  
  
Yami Marik: I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice.  
  
Yami: Well no duh. It's easy to beat you.  
  
Yami Marik: And what makes you say that?  
  
Link: The fact that you have no weapons on you.  
  
Yami: And you have no duel disk or deck.  
  
Yami Marik: D'OH!!!!!  
  
Link: XD  
  
Yami: * same as Link *  
  
Yami Marik: . . . . -_-;;;  
  
Zelda: This is going nowhere. Let's just send him to the Sacred Realm.  
  
Téa: Ok.  
  
The other sages: We're ready . . . when Mai gets back.  
  
Téa: -_- And WHERE did she go?  
  
Yami Bakura: Beauty Parlor or something along those lines.  
  
Téa: Mai you idiot!!!!  
  
Bakura: Wait . . . she just came back.  
  
Mai: What? I had an appointment and I couldn't miss it!  
  
Téa: You are such a pain in the ass sometimes . . . . now let's just send Marik to the Sacred Realm . . . .  
  
Grandpa: Ok.  
  
Authoress: * exceptionally wide grin * OK!!!!! * waves her hand and Yami Marik disappears *  
  
Yami Marik: ?!!!?!?!  
  
Authoress: And now the rest shall be continued in another chapter!  
  
Grandpa: Why not end this and get it over with?  
  
Authoress: I want ONE more chapter before I leave this fic behind! T_T And I have to make some things clear.  
  
Yami: Ah.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Yugi: Woot! One more chapter to go!  
  
Authoress: Yeah . . . T_T  
  
Yugi: Aw . . . cheer up!  
  
Authoress: Ok. And I've got a few things to say:  
  
To . . . ; I don't like yaoi because it's nearly every square inch of the Yu-Gi-Oh! section. If they made a new section just for it, I wouldn't' mind it. Oh, and if you could show me a well written one, I would read it.  
  
And to the reviewers: Where should I put my 'Zelda takes the place of Yu-Gi- Oh!' fic? I don't know how well it would be accepted in either section. So you tell me where I should put it.  
  
Yugi: Is that all?  
  
Eh, for now, I think. 


	17. NOOOO! IT'S THE END! ! ! !

Chapter 17  
  
~  
  
* we all hear Zelda's Lullaby being played in the background, as the Authoress, Yami and Téa stand in the sky, not falling down, for some reason *  
  
Yami: Weird.  
  
Téa: Yeah.  
  
Yami: What's SHE doing here? * points to Authoress *  
  
Authoress: I'm here to make sure that the chapter is dragged out as long as possible. Wanna play chess?  
  
Téa: No thank you.  
  
Authoress: Does the pharaoh want to play?  
  
Yami: No. You are a big enough annoyance already.  
  
Authoress: * waves her hand *  
  
Yami: * is a duck again * Quack!  
  
Téa: This fic is NEVER gonna end! And we're so close too!!! T_T  
  
Authoress: * laughing about Yami *  
  
Other sages[Yami Bakura in particular]: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * Yami Bakura passes out *  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;  
  
Bakura: That's priceless!! * wipes tears from his eyes *  
  
Téa: We need to get this story going.  
  
Mai: Yeah.  
  
Téa: Yami, thanks go to you and Link and whoever helped you defeat Marik.  
  
Authoress: Where's Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: * is veeeerrrry far away * Man, that should leave me out of the story. I wonder where Seto is.  
  
Téa: I can't remember was Navi in this scene?  
  
Navi: I think so.  
  
Authoress: * grabs Mokuba and brings him back *  
  
Mokuba: Aw nuts.  
  
Téa: Anyway, I have to send you back to your own time.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Téa: Script said so.  
  
Mokuba: Ah.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I'll be in control again! Sweet!  
  
Everyone but Yugi: * stares *  
  
Authoress: YUGI-KUN!!!!!!!!! * gives him a really big hug and he nearly runs out of breath *  
  
Yugi: You're . . . . choking me . . .  
  
Authoress: Oops . . . sorry Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: * gasps for breath *  
  
Yami: What are you doing here Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I felt like talking!  
  
Téa: I see  
  
Authoress: Yami, give Téa the Ocarina.  
  
Yami: Ok * hands her the ocarina * Good riddance. That thing never liked me anyways . . .  
  
Téa: o.O * plays the song of Time, and Yami gets sent up a blue warp thing *  
  
Yugi: Bye Yami! See you in the Windwaker parody!!!  
  
Yami: .  
  
~ Some random places in Hyrule as the credits role by ~  
  
Mako: I really would've like a better role in this. Hey, you can't leave!  
  
* the camera leaves and goes to Lon Lon ranch, where everyone is having a party *  
  
Rebecca: If everyone is at the ranch, then couldn't we just make the ranch a city?  
  
Odieon: Hey! I got a line! Yay!  
  
Ishizu: o.O  
  
Joey: yay! Another line!! And why are the Gerudo here? Aren't they Ganondorf's servants?  
  
Mako: Yeah. But I guess they didn't want to serve him after he died, and came here. * goes and tries to get a date with one of them *  
  
Joey: -_-;;  
  
Seto: You had a really stupid role.  
  
Joey: Well, at least I wasn't carrying Yami around.  
  
Seto: Keep that to yourself, and you'll live to see another sunrise.  
  
Joey: Ok . . .  
  
The sages all fly with their light thing to Death Mountain and watch the sun rise.  
  
Mai: So, what do you want to talk about?  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't know. But how about we go find some tombs to rob?  
  
Bakura: You do realize that we aren't gifted in that area.  
  
Yami Bakura: So?  
  
Grandpa: * sighs *  
  
Ishizu: Finally. Now I can get back into character.  
  
Serenity: Do we REALLY want to see that side?  
  
Yami Bakura: Woah . . . she said something that WASN'T friend related!  
  
Bakura: Go Serenity!  
  
Mai: -_-;  
  
Serenity: What do you think you're going to be when we get to that Windwaker parody the authoress is typing?  
  
Yami Bakura: * points to Mai * She's Tetra for sure.  
  
Mai: What makes you say that?  
  
Bakura: You behave just like her.  
  
Serenity: And since Joey is the hero . . .  
  
Yami Bakura: Mai and Joey, sitting in a tree . . .  
  
Mai: SHUT UP!!!! * goes to kill Yami Bakura *  
  
Yami Bakura: * runs around the mountain summit *  
  
Bakura: * sighs * Just like the old days, only they didn't' play with their sage powers!  
  
Yami Bakura: * attempts to roast Mai *  
  
Mai: * sends Shadow Magic at him *  
  
Serenity: . . . . makes me wonder if they could get any MORE violent.  
  
Grandpa: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: HEY!! GRANDPA SAID SOMETHING!!!  
  
Sages[save Grandpa]: OOOooooooooo . . .  
  
Grandpa: -_-;;;  
  
Ishizu: The authoress is just dragging this chapter to be even longer.  
  
Serenity: Your right. She hasn't shown up and screwed things up yet.  
  
Authoress: * lights Serenity's hair on fire *  
  
Serenity: AAHH!!! * stops, drops, and rolls *  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;; She just came in and screwed everything up.  
  
~ Temple of Time ~  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! I'm back!!  
  
Mokuba: Is that a good thing?  
  
Yugi: * conks Mokuba on the head *  
  
Mokuba: @_@  
  
Authoress: YUGI-KUN!!!  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHH!!! * runs out of the Temple *  
  
Authoress Aww . . . .  
  
Mokuba: No offense, but I think you're a little too aggressive.  
  
Authoress: You think so?  
  
Mokuba: Or you're a little bit too anxious.  
  
Authoress: But I can't really talk to boys! This is the next best thing!!  
  
Mokuba: . . . . . riiight . . .  
  
Authoress: At least I'm more social then my sister.  
  
Mokuba: I guess your right.  
  
~ Hyrule Castle ~  
  
Yugi: At least this IS a castle.  
  
Mokuba: But it has that tower too.  
  
Yugi: * shudders * Let's go find Téa.  
  
Mokuba: Sure. Why not?  
  
Yugi: Do you have another pizza guy costume?  
  
Mokuba: No. You're gonna have to sneak in this time.  
  
Yugi: Nuts.  
  
Authoress: You can't get away from having to sneak around in a Zelda game!  
  
Mokuba: * sighs *  
  
Yugi: * walks up to a guard * Hello?  
  
Guard . . . .  
  
Yugi: * waves his hand frantically in front of the guards eyes * HELLOOOO?!?!?!  
  
Mokuba: He won't answer you. Just go enter the castle.  
  
Yugi: =D Alright!  
  
~ Téa's Garden ~  
  
Mokuba: Hey Téa.  
  
Téa: Oh. Hi guys.  
  
Yugi: You still remember?  
  
Téa: Duh. It's kinda hard not to forget what happened to us in the future.  
  
Mokuba: Well yeah.  
  
Yugi: * looks around * The authoress isn't typing as fast.  
  
Authoress: How about YOU go poppy selling for an hour and come home and type?! Tell me how it feels after you do THAT!!!  
  
Téa: ^^;;;;  
  
Mokuba: Been there, done that.  
  
Yugi: You were a boy scout?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. Seto said it would be better for them if I went. I wonder why . . .  
  
Authoress: * rolls eyes * I wonder too . . .  
  
--- --- ---  
  
My last chapter!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Yugi: * sighs *  
  
Just means I'll be putting up 2 new fics in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section when this is updated.  
  
Sorry if I didn't' make it clear last chappie, but I meant by where should my Zelda-YGO parody should go. That's what I meant.  
  
Anyway, thanks go to all reviers, especially those who read this all the way through!!! Now . . . * waves hand *  
  
Everyone: * poofs out of nowhere *  
  
Now I'll say how many pages the entire documents were together, and then you'll say thanks for reviewing. Got it?  
  
Joey: Ok.  
  
Now to calculate . . . 88  
+72  
160  
  
Wow! 160 pages!  
  
Everyone (even Seto): THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!  
  
And be sure to read the other 2 fics when they come out!! ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
~ Finished as of Nov. 2nd, 2003 ~ 


End file.
